Le Prince de la Sorcière
by Yunaeris
Summary: UA inspiré de Chain of Memories - Namora. Abandonnant ses amis Kairi et Riku, Sora se lance à la recherche de Naminé, amie d'enfance oubliée et disparue mystérieusement, mais il est loin de se douter que le piège se referme sur lui. Après tout, une sorcière ne peut se faire aimer que par la ruse, non?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : **Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas mais à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Bonjour ! Alors, cette nouvelle histoire est censée être un Univers Alternatif basé sur Chain of Memories. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de commencer. Oui, c'est sans doute pas très sage de commencer plusieurs histoires à la fois, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire celle-ci. J'ai mis romance comme genre, pas sûre que ce soit le genre le plus approprié mais bon.**

 **Ce premier chapitre est assez court, c'est normal, ce n'est que le prologue. Ah, je préfère avertir que l'autre histoire que j'écris aura la priorité (en gros, pour deux chapitres publiés pour l'autre histoire, j'écris un chapitre pour celle-ci). Et je risque « bientôt » de commencer une troisième histoire qui elle aussi sera prioritaire sur celle-ci.**

 **Ah, je précise, s'il y a des reviews de personnes pas inscrites sur le site, j'y réponds quand je publie le prochain chapitre ou, si l'histoire est terminée, sur mon profil (je laisserais les réponses pendant un mois).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le Prince de la Sorcière**

 **Prologue : Celui qui défiait les Ténèbres de ce monde**

 _Ce monde suivait des règles très simples_ , pensait-elle. Chaque personne tombait dans des rôles bien définis : elle l'avait bien remarqué en feuilletant les ouvrages attrapés en douce dans la bibliothèque de sa maison. Les contes de fée qu'elle lisait le soir, blottie dans un coin de sa chambre, l'oreille aux aguets, en offraient les exemples parfaits. Il y avait toujours le prince et la princesse, toujours supposés être heureux et vivre ensemble pour le reste de leur vie, sitôt les obstacles tombés et leur quête accomplie. Deux jeunes gens bons et vertueux, des modèles à suivre et à admirer. Et il n'y avait pas de place pour les autres dans leur vie. Après tout, le troisième personnage était toujours la sorcière, et la sorcière ne pouvait être aimée ; haïe de tous, elle n'existait que pour être vaincue.

Si sa vie était un conte de fée, elle était, selon toute vraisemblance, ce troisième personnage.

Elle observait la nuit. Celle-ci lui retourna son regard, comme pour la happer dans son immensité. Un vent tiède vint danser avec ses cheveux. Elle se demandait si elle disparaîtrait parmi les étoiles, emportée par la brise dans les hautes herbes, si elle le souhaitait vraiment. Tout lui paraissait possible dans ce paysage abandonné des hommes, sauvage et oublié, recouvert d'un millier d'étoiles.

Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla davantage entre ses bras, comme pour se protéger des griffes acérées de l'abîme nocturne qui tentait de l'avaler. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici.

Son cœur était de glace. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais cela, pas plus que la certitude que quelqu'un allait mourir ce soir, n'éveillait en elle le moindre intérêt. Elle sentait la volonté de vivre absente du cœur de l'autre personne, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Cette autre personne était semblable à elle, pourtant elle n'avait pas en elle la volonté d'en ressentir de la curiosité.

Elle se laissa aller dans le néant. Elle ne s'en sentit pas vraiment soulagée : en réalité, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Une indifférence tenace l'envahissait peu à peu, engourdissant son esprit. Peut-être finirait-elle par disparaître. Peu lui importait.

Elle nota sans vraiment y porter attention que l'autre personne était toujours là, même si plus pour longtemps. Elle aurait pu sentir sa présence en se concentrant, mais l'effort ne la tenta pas et elle laissa ses pensées mourir à nouveau.

Que désirait-elle finalement ? Elle tenta brièvement de chercher une réponse dans les tréfonds de son esprit, pour ne découvrir que le vide. Cette réponse, qu'elle avait peut-être sue jadis, lui échappait désormais.

A ce moment, rien ne comptait plus pour elle, dans l'abîme sans fond où elle s'était laissée glisser. Elle disparaîtrait, et personne ne serait là pour se souvenir d'elle.

L'autre cœur, celui de l'autre personne, qui s'était comme le sien replié sur lui-même dans les Ténèbres, se taisait. Aux portes de la mort, il n'avait même plus la force de s'en soucier.

Dans une autre situation, elle aurait sans doute essayé de l'en empêcher. Mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, ne formula pas la moindre pensée de sympathie, et n'en ressentit pas la moindre culpabilité, seulement un vague dégoût. Elles étaient toutes deux des âmes perdues et aucune ne pouvait rien offrir à l'autre. Les lois de ce monde les condamnaient à l'oubli.

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un miracle se produise.

Les miracles n'étaient pas pour les gens comme elle, elle le savait, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la chance d'en être la spectatrice. Et pourtant, elle le fut. L'autre fille dans les Ténèbres ne sombra pas ; quelqu'un l'arracha au néant.

Elle redressa la tête, entrouvrit les yeux. Une pointe d'intérêt réchauffa furtivement son cœur et ce nouveau souffle de vie fut pour elle une vraie bénédiction, quelque chose que par la suite elle bénit et préserva. Mais sur le moment, toute son attention était tournée vers la lumière lointaine qui venait de naître, protégée dans le cœur d'une troisième personne. Il tira l'autre fille du gouffre des Ténèbres, et au moment où elle en fut arrachée, une lueur éblouissante jaillit de son cœur qui s'éveillait, déchirant l'obscurité et lui coupant le souffle.

Et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le néant.

Elle se releva, cherchant désespérément des yeux la lumière du garçon et de la fille qui venait d'être sauvée. Elle l'aperçut dans le lointain : cette lumière dont elle était privée exerçait sur elle une attraction irrésistible, et elle esquissa un pas en avant, tendit des mains désespérées dans leur direction... Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que quelqu'un puisse venir en aide à ses congénères en détresse, et une euphorie exaltée gagna son cœur.

Mais c'était inutile. Ils ne l'entendirent ni ne la virent. Elle n'était plus dans le même monde qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas droit à leur destinée ; elle n'était pas la princesse de leur histoire, seulement la sorcière, elle qui avait pour seul futur d'être détruite ou haïe après avoir apporté le malheur. Une fin heureuse ne l'attendait pas, contrairement à eux.

Elle soupira, suivant des yeux leur lumière qui s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ils ne s'étaient bien entendu pas aperçus de sa présence. Elle était de nouveau seule, là où elle était venue mourir. L'indifférence menaçait de la reprendre.

… Mais tout au fond de son âme, quelque chose s'était éveillé, brillant d'une lueur malade et puissante.


	2. Le Monde du Prince

**Chapitre publié le 29 juin 2017**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Monde du Prince**

 _Sora._

Sora reprit ses esprits, relevant vivement la tête. Abattu par la chaleur estivale et la voix monotone de leur professeur, il s'était à nouveau assoupi sur son bureau, bien qu'un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui permit de constater que personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu, et encore moins la professeur, qui poursuivait sa leçon au tableau sans un regard pour ses élèves assommés par l'ennui. A sa gauche, la joue écrasée dans sa paume, Riku jouait avec un crayon en regardant droit devant lui d'un air vide, lui qui était d'ordinaire si prompt à le taquiner quand il s'endormait en classe.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Sora tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, attirant d'un chuchotement l'attention de sa voisine de derrière.

« Hé, Selphie. »

Selphie tressaillit et lui offrit un regard vague après un rapide coup d'œil vers le tableau. Elle non plus ne dissimulait pas son ennui et son cahier était recouvert de croquis représentant des personnages de dessins animés.

« Mmh ?

-... C'est pas toi qui m'a appelé ? »

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la raison et, avec un sourire gêné, Sora n'insista pas et se retourna. Fort heureusement, personne, et surtout pas la prof, n'avait prêté attention à leur petit échange. Tout en observant l'horloge murale dont les minutes s'égrenaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, le jeune garçon tenta de chasser le brouillard de son esprit. Pourtant il avait cru entendre une voix qui l'appelait, une voix de fille...

La fatigue et la chaleur avaient dû lui jouer des tours. C'était à peine le début du mois de juin mais la température était montée à des hauteurs parfois à la limite du supportable dans leurs salles de classe étouffantes malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Et avec l'approche de la fin de l'année, curieusement, les professeurs avaient décidé de les accabler de devoirs, sans tenir compte de leur mécontentement, prétextant les aider à réviser pour les examens prochains.

Les examens... songeait-il tout en tournant son regard vers le tableau, tentant sans grand succès de se replonger dans la leçon d'histoire dont il avait dû manquer une bonne trentaine de minutes. Il avait à peine commencé sérieusement ses révisions, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Après tout, ils devaient passer par là chaque année et ce n'était que la seconde année de lycée : c'était l'année suivante que les examens de fin d'année ne seraient plus un jeu.

Non, il avait surtout hâte que les cours se terminent et que les vacances tant attendues commencent ! Pouvoir profiter des plages ensoleillées, du temps libre à volonté, plus de devoir et de prof exigeant, le vendeur de glaces à l'eau de mer qui rouvrirait sa boutique, que rêver de mieux ? Un sourire excité trouva son chemin sur ses lèvres et il constata que ses pensées avaient de nouveau dérivé de la leçon du jour. Conforté par le fait qu'il était loin d'être le seul – un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui lui révéla que personne n'écrivait, à part deux filles, penchées sur leur cahier un peu plus loin, mais leurs épaules secouées d'un fou rire lui firent douter qu'elles suivaient le cours, et les regards vitreux de ses camarades avachis contre le dossier de leur chaise ou sur leur bureau débordaient de lassitude et de résignation – il se renfonça dans sa chaise, jouant avec son stylo du bout des doigts sans plus prêter attention au monologue de la professeur. Il observa Riku du coin de l'œil, surpris quand, après avoir laissé échapper un soupir résigné à peine perceptible, le jeune homme récupéra son stylo et entreprit de prendre en note ce que racontait la prof. Il avait donc décidé de se montrer consciencieux ?

Il était vrai que Riku lui avait affirmé, avec son flegme habituel, qu'il ne tenait pas à redoubler une seconde fois. Au fond de lui, Sora avait été attristé qu'il en parle comme s'il avait été responsable de cette première fois, mais il était surtout heureux que son ami soit parvenu à triompher de ses peurs, qui l'avaient hanté pendant toute une année, et fasse tout pour reprendre sa vie. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne plus mentionner ce qui était arrivé. Le jeune garçon avait encore quelques inquiétudes quant à l'état de son meilleur ami, mais il était confiant, et après une année qui s'était déroulée sans encombre, il était certain que rien ne pourrait faire sombrer Riku dans les ombres du passé.

Sora avait hâte de retrouver leur routine estivale et de retourner explorer les îles secondaires avec eux, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant cet ...incident. Enfin, quand Kairi serait sortie de l'hôpital, bien entendu. Il fronça les sourcils, des ombres inquiètes envahissant son cœur à cette pensée. Elle leur avait assuré, discours soutenu par son infirmière et ses parents, qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais...

La sonnerie retentit, l'arrachant brusquement à ses sombres pensées, éclaircissant son esprit alors qu'autour de lui s'élevait un concert de soupirs soulagés où se mêlaient même quelques cris de joie.

Sans paraître déçue le moins du monde de voir son cours interrompu – Sora était certain qu'elle attendait secrètement les vacances avec autant d'impatience que ses élèves – la prof entreprit de leur donner la liste de leurs devoirs avec force conseils et consignes, que tous notèrent à la va-vite avant de se hâter d'enfourner cahiers et stylos dans leurs sacs et de quitter les lieux. Il était seize heures et pour leur classe c'était le dernier cours de la journée, d'où leur précipitation.

Sora s'étira sans retenue, bâillant ostensiblement. Refermant sans regret son cahier sur lequel ne reposaient que quelques mots du début de la séance, il tourna la tête vers Riku qui l'observait d'un regard amusé.

« Je vois que quelqu'un a fait une bonne sieste », dit-il avec un sourire faussement condescendant.

Sora fit la moue.

« Tu peux parler. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu n'écoutais pas plus que moi !

-Bah, on verra bien qui a été le plus attentif en cours après les examens. C'est dans moins de trois semaines maintenant. J'espère que tu as commencé à réviser... »

Sora roula des yeux en passant la bretelle de son sac par-dessus son épaule. Riku adorait le taquiner sur sa paresse, qui n'était pas aussi désolante qu'il le faisait croire, et ses taquineries semblaient avoir redoublé avec l'absence de Kairi, Riku décidant apparemment de travailler pour deux.

« On va voir Kairi, hein ? s'enquit-il, le visage de son amie resurgissant dans son esprit avec une bouffée d'inquiétude.

-Bien sûr. Je dois juste m'arrêter aux casiers, répliqua Riku, un léger pli soucieux barrant son front et trahissant ses propres peurs qu'il était trop fier pour exprimer à haute voix. Elle m'a demandé de lui apporter quelque chose. »

Ils suivirent le flot des élèves qui s'écoulait dans le couloir ensoleillé trop étroit pour cette foule, dans un tumulte qui leur vrillait les oreilles et rendait impossible toute conversation. L'excitation indiquant la fin prochaine de l'année scolaire était presque palpable, et, quand ils redescendirent dans le hall bondé du lycée le long des murs duquel s'alignaient les casiers, ils purent constater que la plupart des élèves s'étaient assemblés en petits groupes, retrouvant leurs amis pour la récréation ou planifiant ensemble leur fin d'après-midi, que beaucoup passaient sur la plage sans se soucier des examens imminents. Tidus avait invité Sora à venir rejoindre ses camarades pour un pique-nique à la plage en soirée, mais il avait dû décliner avec un sourire triste.

Les deux amis se frayèrent un chemin entre les lycéens surexcités jusqu'au casier de Riku et Sora l'observa se battre avec le cadenas.

« Tu cherches quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Kairi m'a demandé de lui apporter des livres de la bibliothèque, expliqua Riku en farfouillant dans son casier, qui croulait sous les manuels et objets divers dont la plupart ne lui appartenaient même pas. Elle s'ennuie dans cette chambre d'hôpital et... » Il fronça les sourcils quand une raquette de tennis glissa du casier, manquant de peu sa tête. « Sora, je t'ai déjà dit que mon casier servait pas de placard à balais. Arrête de mettre tes affaires dans le mien !

-C'est pas à moi, c'est à Kairi ! Elle m'avait demandé de la garder mais il n'y avait plus de place dans le mien ! s'écria rapidement Sora sans préciser la raison pour laquelle son casier était complet, moins à cause de ses affaires scolaires et plus par les paquets de gâteaux et bonbons, coquillages et autres curiosités ramassés sur la plage dont lui et Kairi remplissaient leurs casiers.

-D'accord, soupira Riku en s'efforçant d'enfoncer la raquette entre deux manuels. Je _vous_ ai déjà dit que mon casier était pas un débarras pour vous débarrasser de tout ce que vous avez en trop ! »

Sora lui donna un coup de coude taquin.

« Allez, je suis sûr que ça te gêne pas tant que ça. »

Riku roula des yeux, feignant l'exaspération, et parvint enfin à tirer de sous une pile quelques ouvrages portant l'étiquette de la bibliothèque du centre-ville.

« On peut y aller », annonça-t-il en claquant la porte du casier.

Sora s'étira à nouveau, rajusta son sac en bandoulière, et suivit l'autre garçon à travers la foule bruyante qui encombrait le hall.

* * *

« Hé Riku, attends ! Tu marches trop vite ! »

Riku ralentit l'allure, laissant Sora le rattraper. Ils venaient de quitter la cour du lycée et remontaient à présent l'avenue centrale qui menait droit vers le centre-ville, le front en sueur sous l'effort.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié que t'avais des petites jambes.

-Ah, mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ? Je n'y peux rien d'abord, et puis il fait trop chaud... »

Ils reprirent leur route plus lentement malgré le soleil qui leur brûlait le dos, faisant tout pour marcher à l'ombre dès que possible. De telles températures n'étaient pas extraordinaires dans les Îles du Destin, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins éprouvantes, surtout à la sortie du printemps, et ils regrettèrent presque de n'avoir pas pris le bus tandis qu'ils remontaient l'avenue presque déserte, sous le regard des buveurs sagement attablés à l'ombre des cafés égrainés le long de la rue.

« Tu sais quand est-ce que Kairi va pouvoir sortir ? demanda Sora pour la dixième fois depuis une semaine alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'hôpital, un haut bâtiment imposant aux murs blancs ornés de pierres décoratives rouges.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les médecins ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais je ne crois pas que ce sera de sitôt. »

Riku lui avait répondu d'un ton détaché mais sa réticence à le regarder trahissait ses vrais sentiments.

Ils pénétrèrent avec soulagement dans le vaste hall calme de l'hôpital, la fraîcheur plus que bienvenue après ce calvaire. La sueur dégoulinant de leur front, ils dépassèrent les quelques individus assis sur des bancs contre le mur pour se diriger directement vers le bureau de l'accueil où la réceptionniste leur fit un petit sourire, les reconnaissant aisément désormais.

« Vous pouvez y aller, leur annonça-t-elle avant qu'ils eurent ouvert la bouche. Vous savez où ça se trouve ? »

Ils hochèrent mécaniquement la tête.

« Merci, madame », ajouta Sora avant de suivre Riku vers les ascenseurs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement sur un vaste couloir blanc. A part une femme de ménage occupée à laver le sol qui leur adressa un signe de tête à leur passage, ils ne croisèrent personne et ce fut dans le silence le plus total qu'ils remontèrent le couloir. Sora s'était tu, jouant impatiemment avec ses doigts tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la chambre de Kairi, et Riku regardait droit devant lui, l'air impassible.

Riku s'arrêta devant la porte et le regarda.

« On y va ? »

Sora hocha la tête et Riku toqua trois coups avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

« Kairi ? C'est nous. On peut entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Vous êtes enfin venus ! » s'écria une voix faible de l'autre côté.

Riku poussa le battant et ils pénétrèrent à pas lents dans la chambre d'hôpital. Allongée sur le lit, pâle et ses cheveux emmêlés étalés sur l'oreiller, Kairi les observait avec excitation, ravie de la visite.

« On est venu il y a deux jours, lui rappela Riku en fermant la porte derrière eux. On n'a pas pu venir plus tôt à cause du lycée...

-Kairi ! » le coupa Sora, qui se jetait déjà au chevet de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tenta un sourire fatigué.

« Salut les garçons.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens mieux ? » continua Sora en la dévisageant insistance sans dissimuler son inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête en forçant un visage détendu, mais Riku, et même Sora, ne furent pas dupes : elle était pâle et semblait même avoir maigri, les pommettes et la clavicule ressortant de façon perturbante, et elle demeurait allongée, n'ayant visiblement pas la force de se relever, comme sous l'emprise d'un poids invisible. Ils ne pouvaient que constater avec chagrin que ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat. Au moins était-elle éveillée : les deux premiers jours, une semaine auparavant, elle était demeurée plongée dans un profond sommeil, pour la plus grande incompréhension des médecins.

« J'ai apporté des livres, comme tu me l'avais demandé, enchaîna Riku pour tenter d'alléger la conversation, déposant une demi-dizaine d'ouvrages sur la table de chevet.

-Oh, merci ! se réjouit Kairi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de sortir de là. »

Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet mais, trop affaiblie, ne put atteindre les livres. Sora se hâta aussitôt de les lui tendre un par un et ils l'observèrent les examiner.

« Ah ça fait un moment que je voulais lire celui-là ! Quelle chance ! Tiens, un livre de contes, dit-elle en feuilletant rapidement un petit livre à la couverture rouge. Et celui-là... ah je l'avais déjà vu à la bibliothèque. C'est le troisième tome d'une trilogie, mais ils n'ont pas les deux premiers, dommage. »

Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers eux avec un sourire vacillant.

« Alors ? Vous allez bien ? Comment se passe l'école ?

-Euh, répondit Sora après un rapide coup d'œil vers Riku. Tout est comme d'habitude. Les profs arrêtent pas de nous charger de devoirs, et il fait super chaud ! Et Riku voudrait qu'on arrête d'utiliser son casier comme débarras », plaisanta-t-il.

Kairi ne saisit pas la plaisanterie, le front barré par un pli soucieux.

« Les examens. Ça m'était sorti de la tête, murmura-t-elle.

-Plus important, comment vas-tu ? » intervint Riku qui se tenait debout derrière Sora, la dévisageant avec attention.

Kairi eut une légère grimace qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Bah, ça pourrait aller mieux, lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Mais ça pourrait être pire aussi. Je ne me sens pas nauséeuse, je n'ai mal nulle part, je mange et je dors correctement, les médecins disent que je n'ai rien de cassé ou de malade en moi, donc... Je me sens juste très très faible. C'est vraiment étrange ! »

Cela ne rassura pas les inquiétudes de Sora :

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! s'écria-t-il en criant presque, se penchant vers elle.

-On ne sait pas encore, répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace qu'elle voulut rassurante. Mais ça ne doit pas être si grave ! Ça m'embête moins que de rater nos expéditions dans les îles, tu sais !

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda doucement Riku.

Kairi hocha la tête, tapotant le bord du drap de ses doigts.

« Ça m'est revenu. » Elle surprit leur regard tendu et haussa les épaules. « Mais vous allez être déçus, c'est rien de très passionnant. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais allée aux toilettes pendant le cours de latin parce que je me sentais mal, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête à leur tour. Ils s'en souvenaient parfaitement : une semaine auparavant, en plein cours, Kairi avait demandé à aller aux toilettes et elle n'était pas revenue. Le prof avait plaisanté en suggérant qu'elle en avait profité pour s'éclipser, mais peu après le cours, alors que Sora et Riku se préparaient à aller la chercher, une fille s'était précipitée vers eux, leur révélant qu'on avait trouvé Kairi sans connaissance dans les toilettes. Inquiets, ils s'étaient bien entendu précipités à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière était sur le point d'appeler l'hôpital, la mine alarmée : Kairi, bien qu'elle ne porte aucune trace de blessure, était plongée dans un profond coma, et elle n'avait pas réagi à leurs appels. Impuissants et terriblement inquiets, ils avaient dû assister à l'arrivée d'une ambulance qui avait emporté Kairi. Ils s'étaient rendus à son chevet dès que possible, ne pouvant que constater que la jeune fille ne s'était pas réveillée.

Il allait sans dire qu'ils furent immensément soulagés quand la jeune fille se réveilla deux jours plus tard... Même si les médecins n'avaient pas su l'expliquer, tout comme ils n'avaient pas su expliquer pourquoi elle était tombée dans un coma.

« J'étais devant les lavabos, et puis plus rien ! expliqua Kairi qui semblait trouver un certain amusement à l'affaire. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. J'ai eu le vertige et c'est là que je me suis évanouie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas très passionnant. »

Riku croisa les bras tandis que Sora l'observait avec ses grands yeux inquiets.

« Mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Était-ce à cause de la fatigue ? »

Kairi roula des yeux.

« Mes parents m'ont posé la question vingt fois. Non, t'inquiète pas, je prenais du repos, enfin autant que possible avec tous les devoirs, et je me nourrissais correctement ! Les infirmiers ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu sais.

-Ça ne nous rassure pas vraiment, objecta Riku. Plutôt le contraire, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quand tu seras rétablie ? »

Kairi se renfrogna.

« Ça non plus, ils savent pas. J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit, moi. »

Ils la considérèrent avec un regard attristé, n'osant formuler leurs pensées. La jeune fille était loin d'avoir l'air en état de quitter l'hôpital. Elle remarqua leur trouble car elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Au fait, est-ce que vous m'avez apporté les devoirs ? Pour que j'ai de quoi m'occuper pendant tout ce temps, et que je n'ai pas trop à rattraper quand je sortirai d'ici. »

Sora se précipita pour ouvrir son sac.

« J'ai tout là-dedans ! s'écria-t-il en farfouillant parmi ses cahiers, ravi de pouvoir lui être utile. Je te préviens, on a beaucoup avancé.

-Bah, comme tu le vois, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, alors... plaisanta Kairi. Je ferai ça par petits bouts. »

Il déposa un petit amoncellement de photocopies sur ses genoux avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Tout ça ? murmura Kairi en feuilletant les premières pages. Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés.

-Tu voudras qu'on te donne un coup de main ? proposa Riku.

-Non, c'est bon, je m'en sortirai. Mais merci. Et merci pour les devoirs et pour les livres. Et pour la visite.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier pour ça ! se hâta de lui assurer Sora qui l'observait toujours sans cacher son inquiétude. C'est normal ! On est amis ! »

Un sourire attendri trouva furtivement son chemin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ses yeux contemplant des souvenirs dont elle ne leur fit pas part.

Ils demeurèrent quelques moments supplémentaires à discuter ensemble, s'efforçant de garder l'atmosphère légère en évitant soigneusement de mentionner l'état de leur amie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évident que Kairi était trop fatiguée, malgré ses protestations, et ils insistèrent avec fermeté pour la laisser se reposer. Renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, la lassitude lisible sur son visage, elle les salua d'une voix ensommeillée et ils jugèrent bon de ne pas s'attarder.

Sora observa Riku refermer la porte sur la silhouette endormie de Kairi, tentant nerveusement de lire son visage.

« Alors ? le pressa-t-il. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Riku soupira et détourna le regard, témoignant son manque d'optimisme.

« … Je suis inquiet », fut sa seule réponse.

Inquiet, lui ? Sora savait parfaitement qu'il l'était, mais il l'avait avoué aussi franchement, lui qui gardait toujours ses sentiments pour lui, sous un masque impassible, même si depuis un an il se confiait plus... Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter. Il baissa la tête alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir.

« Je pense quand même qu'elle va mieux qu'avant », insista-t-il d'un ton buté.

Il releva les yeux quand Riku lui tapota le sommet du crâne avec un sourire dans sa direction.

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas autant. Kairi est en sécurité ici, et les médecins ont dit qu'elle allait bien. Elle sera debout très vite.

-Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire que tu étais inquiet, remarqua Sora en s'agitant impatiemment devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Je... »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Riku se tut brusquement et se raidit, regardant droit devant lui. Sora suivit son regard : l'ascenseur était occupé par un homme solitaire, dont les cheveux argentés l'alertèrent aussitôt, bien qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et qu'il ne leur accorda pas un regard, plongé dans son téléphone avec une grimace soucieuse. Riku n'esquissa pas un geste et Sora crut d'abord qu'il avait décidé de prendre le prochain ascenseur quand, les traits figés, il s'engouffra lentement dans la cabine sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Sora le suivit alors que les portes se refermaient déjà.

Le trajet fut court mais plongé dans un silence inconfortable, dont le troisième individu demeura inconscient. Sora risqua un coup d'œil discret vers son ami, qui conservait un masque impassible, mais ses yeux figés et ses traits tendus trahissaient une profonde nervosité. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie de l'hôpital à grandes enjambées sans un regard en arrière.

Sora trottina pour le rattraper sur les marches extérieures, sous le soleil cuisant, et Riku se tourna vers lui après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que l'homme aux cheveux argentés n'était nulle part en vue.

« Tu as vu ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée, anormalement pâle.

-Oui, répondit Sora en se rapprochant, une grimace de compassion et de pitié au coin des lèvres. Il lui ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas lui. Juste un simple inconnu.

-Je sais bien ! s'écria Riku, criant presque. C'est juste... Sur le moment, j'ai cru... »

Une telle perte de maîtrise de soi chez Riku était inquiétante, mais Sora ne dit rien et serra sa main dans la sienne, maigre tentative pour le réconforter.

* * *

Après cet incident, Riku décida de partir de son côté, marmonnant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et Sora le laissa tranquille, l'observant s'éloigner avec une pointe de tristesse, avant de prendre doucement le chemin de sa maison. Il n'était pas pressé et les pensées tournaient dans sa tête, alourdissant son cœur, aussi décida-t-il de faire un détour, redescendant vers la plage pour longer la grève. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, il commençait à être tard : le soleil avait presque atteint l'horizon et la plage habituellement surpeuplée était presque déserte, à part quelques enfants qui couraient en riant, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et un couple d'amoureux qui se promenait main dans la main.

Le sable s'insinuait dans ses chaussures mais il n'y prit pas garde et continua son chemin le long de la longue étendue sableuse, évitant avec soin les trous d'eau, les rochers qui émergeaient du sable, et les habituels détritus que l'on y retrouvait toujours malgré tout le mal que se donnait l'équipe de nettoyage. C'était la marée basse, les eaux s'étaient retirées au loin, dénudant des parcelles entières de sable mouillé.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la mer aux teintes pourpres dans les flots de laquelle se couchait le soleil et humer la brise salée. L'horizon s'offrait à lui, où qu'il porte son regard, seulement obstrué au loin sur sa gauche par la silhouette colossale du port de la ville, hérissé par une colonie de mâts.

Parfois il se demandait s'il n'aimerait pas prendre un de ces bateaux en direction des terres pour découvrir le pays dont il ne connaissait que ce que les manuels de géographie et le journal télévisé lui avaient fait découvrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer sincèrement sa vie hors du paysage serein des Îles. C'était tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici et cela n'avait aucune raison de changer. Les Îles du Destin appartenaient peut-être à ce pays du continent, mais pour lui comme pour tous les autres, c'étaient deux mondes différents et soigneusement séparés. Ici, près de la mer, se trouvait sa vie.

Il laissa son visage baigner dans les lueurs du crépuscule, admirant la multitudes de teintes or et rouges qui coloraient le ciel et les flots calmes chaque soirée. Un spectacle magnifique, qui l'émerveillait toujours après toute sa vie passée ici. Il se souvenait de toutes ces fins d'après-midi passées avec Riku et Kairi sur les branches de l'arbre Paopou d'une des îles secondaires, à contempler le crépuscule. Cela lui semblait faire des années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés ainsi et une vague de nostalgie le traversa.

A cet instant, Sora crut déceler un mouvement du coin de l'œil et il tourna la tête, se sentant soudainement observé. Sur la plage illuminée par le soleil couchant, il crut brièvement apercevoir une fille vêtue de blanc dans la lumière, mais la plage était déserte. Il se frotta les yeux, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : n'y avait-il pas eu une fille quelques instants plus tôt, une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux traits doux qui l'observait ?


	3. La jeune fille oubliée

**Chapitre publié le 17 juillet 2017.**

 **Chapitre 2 : La jeune fille oubliée**

Sora ne prit guère plus qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre son foyer, après avoir longé la plage. Il traversa l'avenue du bord de mer et remonta les ruelles désertes qui s'écartaient du centre-ville vers un quartier plus rural, aux propriétés plus espacées noyées dans des espaces de verdure. Un quartier paisible, à flanc d'une des collines boisées qui encadraient la ville de Destin. Le temps qu'il atteigne le petit portillon de bois ouvrant sur le minuscule jardin de sa maison, le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les flots et l'ombre envahissait les petites ruelles. Il traversa les quelques mètres entre les parterres débordants de fleurs et poussa la porte d'entrée, distraitement ravi de retrouver l'air frais de son logis.

Il avait à peine refermé la porte que son père passa la tête dans le petit vestibule sombre et frais.

« Et ben, tu en as mis du temps ! On a failli manger sans toi, le taquina-t-il.

-Je suis passé par la plage ! Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, s'écria Sora en s'étirant nonchalamment.

-Ah ça fait un bout de temps qu'on y était pas allé tous en famille ! Il faudrait prévoir ça un de ces jours quand on aura un peu moins de travail !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, lui fit remarquer son fils.

-C'est vrai », admit le père avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux fatigués. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avant de changer de sujet. « On mange dans cinq minutes, Sora, alors tu ferais mieux d'aller vite te changer. Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à rester dans cet uniforme, non ? On a prévu de faire des lessives rapidement avec la chaleur qu'il fait... Dis-moi qu'il te reste un uniforme de rechange.

-Ouaip, il m'en reste un ! signala Sora occupé à se débattre avec les lacets de ses chaussures.

-Tant mieux... Au fait, on se demandait si on irait pas au cinéma vendredi soir... Histoire d'être un peu en famille... Comme on va être occupé par le travail ce week-end, et que dimanche on va chez une amie... Tu te souviens, non ? On se demandait... »

Un minuteur sonna dans une pièce voisine, assourdi par les murs.

« Je vais me changer, je reviens ! s'écria Sora en se précipitant vers l'étage, laissant ses chaussures dans le désordre derrière lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, lui cria son père dans son dos. Le dîner est prêt !

-Oui, oui. Commencez pas à manger sans moi ! »

Sora s'engagea quatre à quatre dans l'escalier. En effet, des odeurs appétissantes traînaient dans le vestibule et jusqu'au premier étage, et son estomac grogna bruyamment. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il était affamé !

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sora laissa tomber son sac à terre et troqua rapidement son uniforme poisseux contre ses habits habituels, une tenue rouge confortable qui tenait lieu autant de t-shirt que de short. Ceci fait, le jeune garçon se précipita dans l'escalier, entrant en trombe dans la salle à manger où la table était déjà dressée. Ses parents, occupés à remplir les assiettes d'un mélange de légumes grillés qui constituait l'un de leurs plats habituels, discutaient entre eux, bien que sa mère se détourna pour lui envoyer un sourire affectueux à son approche.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Ses parents poursuivirent leur conversation et Sora cessa d'écouter au bout de quelques secondes : comme ces derniers temps, leur discussion tournait autour de leur travail. Ses parents travaillaient tous deux dans les bureaux du centre-ville, et si le jeune garçon ne connaissait que vaguement leur fonction, il était assez intelligent pour constater que ces derniers mois, leur travail et les soucis qu'il leur apportait leur ôtaient la majeure partie de leur énergie. Les cheveux gris de son père, les fines rides accentuées sur leur visage et leurs yeux cernés, ainsi que leur fatigue omniprésente, en témoignaient parfaitement.

Comme il n'avait pas l'occasion de participer à la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui, Sora se retrouva à faire défiler dans son esprit les événements de la journée, tout en mâchant mécaniquement sa nourriture. Plus précisément, ses pensées firent une halte sur un moment en particulier, se tournant vers la jeune fille qu'il avait cru entrevoir dans la lumière du crépuscule, sur la plage un peu plus tôt. Cela devait probablement être une illusion d'optique, née des tours que lui jouait son cerveau abattu par la chaleur et la fatigue : quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu, et rien n'indiquait sur le sable qu'une personne s'était tenue là. Cependant, cette fille, même si elle n'était qu'une vision irréelle, lui avait rappelé quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il chercha sans succès une réponse dans son esprit, passant en revue tous les visages féminins qui lui étaient familiers. Cependant, ce sentiment étrange de familiarité persistait en lui, subsistant en une impression agaçante en arrière de son esprit...

« Sora ? Tu m'entends ? »

La fourchette figée en plein air, entre son assiette et sa bouche, Sora releva la tête, un peu perdu. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu sa mère lui parler.

« Je te demandais, reprit celle-ci patiemment en coupant une tranche de pain, comment elle allait. Tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça s'est passé. »

Sora accepta de bon cœur la tranche de pain et inclina la tête d'un air perplexe, regardant sa mère se couper une seconde tranche.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il, n'en ayant sincèrement pas la moindre idée.

Qui désignait-elle par « elle » ? Avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, ses pensées retournèrent vers la fille vêtue de blanc aperçue dans le crépuscule et il se demanda si sa mère avait pu lire son esprit.

Il fut davantage surpris quand elle lui envoya un regard reflétant une perplexité semblable à la sienne.

« Comment ça ? Je parle de Kairi bien sûr, précisa-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Riku et toi étiez censés aller la voir... Ne me dis pas que vous avez oublié ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'écria-t-il rapidement alors que le ton de sa mère prenait une note dangereuse. Le jeune garçon sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Bien sûr. Kairi. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier aussi vite ?

« Elle va bien, déclara-t-il aussitôt comme pour tenter de se faire pardonner, mais... elle est encore très faible. Les médecins ne savent pas quand elle pourra sortir.

-Oh. »

Avec un pincement au cœur, Sora vit ses parents froncer le front, se taisant soudainement, et les seuls sons des couverts qui claquaient dans les assiettes lui furent aussitôt insupportables.

« Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ira mieux bientôt, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en forçant un ton enjoué. Elle était réveillée aujourd'hui, et on a discuté. Elle aussi a hâte de sortir de là...

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, renchérit son père d'un ton compatissant. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, non ? »

Sora hocha vigoureusement la tête, se gardant de préciser que les médecins étaient toujours décontenancés face à son mal étrange, mais sa mère se chargea de le préciser à sa place.

« Pourtant, Kairi a toujours été en bonne santé... Ils ne savent toujours pas ce qu'elle a, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Avec un nouveau pincement au cœur, il hocha négativement la tête et laissa son regard tomber vers son assiette à moitié pleine.

* * *

 _Kairi a toujours été en bonne santé_... Cela signifiait uniquement que sa mère ne la connaissait pas autant que lui et Riku la connaissaient, songeait-il avec une pointe d'amertume inhabituelle alors qu'il remontait l'escalier, sitôt le repas achevé. De vieux souvenirs désagréables remontèrent des tréfonds de sa mémoire, et il s'efforça vivement de les chasser.

Le jeune garçon prit ensuite une douche fraîche bien méritée et, une fois débarrassé de la crasse et de la sueur de cette longue journée, se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière et sa chambre était plongée dans une pénombre calme. Seuls lui parvenaient par sa fenêtre entrouverte les sons ténus de la nuit, le bruissement des arbres dans une brise et, au loin, le frémissement des vagues sur la plage. Bercé par cette douce musique, l'obscurité et la tranquillité de son refuge, Sora sentit peu à peu ses yeux se fermer et dut se résoudre avec un soupir frustré à interrompre sa rêverie. Il avait des tonnes de travail à accomplir avant d'obtenir le privilège d'aller dormir, et il savait que plus tard il s'y mettrait, plus dur ce serait.

Avec un grognement de dépit, le jeune garçon s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit confortable et de l'appel du sommeil et se traîna jusqu'à l'interrupteur près de la porte. Une lumière chaude se répandit dans la pièce, une chambre au papier peint bleu dont la vue par la fenêtre près du lit donnait sur la mer au loin et sur le ciel nocturne. Tout indiquait que son propriétaire n'était pas d'un soin extrême dans l'entretien de son lieu de vie : le sol était jonché d'objets de toutes sortes, allant de vêtements usagés à des jouets de plage (le ballon jaune qu'il emmenait souvent, l'épée de bois avec laquelle il s'entraînait avec Riku) en passant par des manuels scolaires gisant ouverts. Des pans de vêtements étaient coincés entre les tiroirs de la commode, les draps du lit étaient repoussés dans un coin, froissés, et les objets sur l'étagère qui courait sur le mur droit de la pièce reposaient sans dessus dessous dans un désordre total, entre des livres à moitié lus.

Sora alla s'asseoir à son bureau, poussé contre le mur gauche de la pièce entre l'armoire et le lit, et entreprit de faire un peu de place dans le chaos habituel qui encombrait la surface plane. Il repoussa quelques livres inutiles, les laissa tomber sur le sol et farfouilla entre deux cahiers pour dénicher un stylo encore utilisable. Le jeune garçon étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il ouvrait son sac et se frotta les yeux, fixant sans le voir le cahier de mathématiques reposant devant lui, ouvert sur la page des exercices d'aujourd'hui. Il mourait d'envie de dormir, mais il avait encore des devoirs qui ne pouvaient attendre.

Il ouvrit son manuel de mathématiques à la page des exercices demandés et fixa la première ligne de consignes en mâchonnant le bout de son stylo, s'efforçant de comprendre le sens de cette suite de mots.

« C'est vraiment ennuyant... Pourquoi on est obligé de faire ça ? » ronchonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement, la joue écrasée dans sa main, les coudes sur le bureau.

Son regard tomba sur un objet coloré qui dépassait d'entre les cahiers empilés contre le mur et il le saisit machinalement. Il s'agissait d'un assemblage de cinq coquillages ramassés sur la plage, adroitement noués entre eux pour constituer une petite étoile qui pendait au bout d'une cordelette. Un sourire de joie et de tendresse naquit sur son visage ému : c'était le pendentif que Kairi lui avait offert des années auparavant, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Du moins le pensait-il. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, était-ce elle qui le lui avait offert ? Ou plutôt, était-ce celui-là qu'elle lui avait donné ? Songeur, il se gratta le crâne en manipulant l'objet entre ses mains. Il ne parvenait plus à s'en rappeler.

Après avoir griffonné quelques notes sur son cahier, Sora s'étira ostensiblement et jeta un regard vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il n'avait travaillé qu'une vingtaine de minutes mais...

« Oh, et puis ! C'est bon, j'abandonne ! »

Il pourrait bien faire ça demain, non ? Il tressaillit intérieurement en songeant à la masse de travail qui l'attendait le lendemain après-midi, puis décida sagement de chasser ces pensées pessimistes et se jeta au lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

Étendu sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la tête, Sora se prit à fixer le plafond. Ses pieds s'entortillèrent dans les draps repoussés au bout du lit – il faisait trop chaud pour dormir avec – : alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il mourait de sommeil et peinait à comprendre le sens des phrases qu'il lisait, désormais, une fois allongé sur son lit, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, comme si le sommeil l'avait soudainement quitté pour le narguer.

Ses pensées retournèrent aux événements de la journée : les longues heures passées dans les salles de classe surchauffées, le malaise passager de Riku, la maladie inquiétante de Kairi... et puis cette fille aussi, cette étrange vision dans la lumière du crépuscule. Il se tourna sur le côté, fixant les ombres de sa chambre.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ne recevant pas de réponse à sa question, le jeune garçon soupira. Son regard fut attiré par la vieille maquette de bateau qui pendait du plafond. Les trois poupées de tissu qui en constituaient les seuls passagers le regardaient avec un sourire vide qu'il leur renvoya. C'était le bateau qu'il avait construit avec Kairi des années auparavant, quand ils rêvaient encore de construire un radeau et de partir tous les trois à l'aventure par-delà les mers, juste tous les trois... En grandissant, ils avaient réalisé que ce rêve n'était pas réalisable, mais quand il y repensait, la même vague de nostalgie le traversait.

* * *

Il fit un cauchemar cette nuit, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une plage semblable à celle qu'il avait parcourue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, sous un ciel agité. Il faisait nuit et le vent tourbillonnait autour de lui, secouant les arbres derrière lui, faisant voler le sable de tous côtés, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la mer noire et enragée qui s'étendait devant lui, à l'infini, sous les lourds nuages qui recouvraient le ciel.

Un éclair jaillit, déchirant les cieux et les rugissements du vent semblèrent redoubler. Le jeune garçon fut arraché à sa contemplation quand une vague plus haute que les autres s'abattit avec violence quelques pas devant lui, embourbant ses pieds dans l'écume froide. Il regarda tout autour de lui en clignant des yeux, la frayeur empoignant son cœur : quand était-il arrivé ici ? Il reconnaissait les lieux : c'était la plage de la petite île où lui et ses amis se rendaient invariablement quand il faisait beau. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de s'y être rendu ce soir-là... La plage était déserte : s'il avait laissé sa petite barque ici, elle avait probablement été emportée dans la mer déchaînée.

Un grondement lourd de menaces retentit au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'un nouvel éclair zébrait le couvercle de nuages et il se retourna d'un bond, parcourant d'un regard alerte la plage et les arbres proches. Où était Kairi ? Et Riku ?

« Kairi ! Riku ! s'époumona-t-il, ses mèches rabattues dans ses yeux par le vent violent qui cherchait à l'étouffer. Je suis là ! Kairi ! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, du moins n'entendit-il rien par-dessus le hurlement du vent et le mugissement de la mer. Mais ses instincts prirent le dessus et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait attendre sur la plage plus longtemps dans cette tempête. Hors de question de rentrer à la nage bien sûr. Avisant une petite cabane quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l'ombre des arbres, près du ruisseau qui coulait dans une petite mare à l'orée de la plage, Sora se mit en marche, chaque pas une épreuve comme il devait lutter contre les rafales enragées qui semblaient bien décidées à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Mais il était presque certain que Riku et Kairi y avaient trouvé refuge. Après tout, ils étaient plus réactifs que lui. Ils ne se seraient pas laissés aller à rêvasser sur la plage pendant cette tempête, non ?

Mais quand il parvint devant la cabane, il fut désappointé de constater que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y trouvait : la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite pièce humide et sombre où seule reposait à même le sol la vieille caisse de bois qui contenait des pelles et des seaux, pour les enfants qui jouaient sur la plage. Il laissa la porte se refermer, la déception et l'inquiétude se renforçant en lui : où diable étaient-ils passés ?

« Kairi ! Riku ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Il faut que je les trouve, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin... »

Alors qu'il contournait la cabane – peut-être étaient-ils sur l'autre plage, celle où se trouvait encore échouée la vieille carcasse du radeau qu'ils avaient voulu construire deux ans plus tôt – il lui sembla entendre une voix faible prononcer son nom. Sora s'arrêta net, l'oreille tendue. On aurait dit la voix de Kairi.

« Kairi ?! »

Seul le sifflement du vent lui répondit.

Pourtant, il aurait juré...

Sora secoua la tête et reprit tant bien que mal sa progression, tentant d'apercevoir dans l'obscurité le rose de la jupe de Kairi ou le jaune du haut de Riku, ou n'importe quelle silhouette humaine. Une bouffée de sable lui fut envoyée au visage et, dégoûté, il le chassa d'une main de ses yeux, en recrachant quelques grains qui s'étaient insinués dans sa bouche. Les branches craquèrent au-dessus de lui, malmenées par le vent et, craignant que l'une d'entre elles ne s'écrase au sol, il s'écarta prudemment du couvert des arbres.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il l'entendit à nouveau.

« Sora... aide... »

Il en était certain, il s'agissait bien d'une voix humaine, une voix féminine ! Il parcourut la plage puis les profondeurs de la forêt du regard, cherchant désespérément l'origine de la voix.

« Kairi ?! cria-t-il. C'est toi ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et entreprit de contourner un gros rocher affaissé sur la plage, qui allait presque jusqu'à la mer, pour continuer sa route. Alors qu'il pataugeait dans l'eau glacée, la voix s'éleva à nouveau, plus nette.

« A l'aide... »

Elle provenait de derrière le rocher, plus loin sur la plage !

« Kairi ! Attends-moi, j'arrive ! » cria Sora en tentant avec peu de succès d'accélérer l'allure.

Le vent mugit, comme s'il essayait désespérément de l'emporter, de l'empêcher de venir en aide à son amie. Un éclair brisa l'obscurité du ciel et une pluie froide et lourde commença à tomber, lui cinglant son cou et ses bras nus.

« J'arrive... »

De l'autre côté du monticule rocheux, la plage plongée dans l'obscurité semblait déserte. Mais alors que le jeune garçon s'avançait en tentant de résister aux rafales, se tordant le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette humaine, l'appel s'éleva, tout proche.

« Sora... Sora, je suis là. »

Il se retourna. A moitié dissimulée dans l'obscurité des arbres proches, se tenait une jeune fille au visage familier encadré de cheveux blonds dorés. Sa robe blanche immaculée formait comme un halo lumineux autour d'elle, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée avant ce moment. Sora se rapprocha avec un grand sourire, ravi de l'avoir enfin retrouvée, grand sourire qu'elle ne lui retourna pas. Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle ne paraissait pas soulagée de le voir, gardant ses mains nerveusement pressées devant elle, et elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il pouvait voir la peur.

« Hé... Tout va bien, dit-il avec un sourire sincère pour tenter de la rassurer. Je suis là... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! »

Il tendit une main avenante vers elle qu'elle ne fit pas mine de saisir.

« On va aller chercher un endroit où s'abriter le temps que l'orage passe, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille murmura enfin quelque chose, d'une voix si faible qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas compris, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle, main toujours tendue, l'observant avec sympathie. Tu as perdu quelqu'un, toi aussi... ?

-Tu avais promis que tu m'aiderais, répéta-t-elle d'un ton à peine perceptible, qui était presque plus alarmant que ses mots.

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que les ombres _bougeaient_ , de façon anormale, non dictée par les mouvements des branches dans le vent, mais comme si elles étaient douées de leur propre volonté et Sora écarquilla les yeux.

« Attention ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant en avant. Écarte-toi de là ! »

Mais la jeune fille se contentait de le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus sans bouger d'un pouce. Les ombres se rassemblaient autour d'elle, et elle ne bougeait pas.

« Ecarte-toi ! » répéta Sora en observant, horrifié, les ténèbres s'épaissir.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il courait vers elle, pourtant c'était comme s'il n'avançait pas, comme si des forces inconnues l'empêchaient de rejoindre la jeune fille, et il ne put que se résoudre à tendre une main impuissante, vers laquelle elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. A la place, la jeune fille frissonna et la terreur se lut dans son regard.

« Sora ! »

Elle parut prendre conscience du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait, quand les ombres se resserrèrent autour d'elle, prêtes à l'engloutir. Elle avança une main hésitante vers le jeune garçon, bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse la saisir.

« Aide-moi ! »

A peine sa supplication quitta ses lèvres que le vent mugit victorieusement et que les ombres se refermèrent, emportant la jeune fille en leur sein, sous ses yeux horrifiés et impuissants.

« Naminé ! »

Les yeux de Sora s'ouvrirent.

Ébloui par la lumière du jour qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre, il se retourna sur le côté, amenant un bras devant ses yeux. Les bip bip sonores du réveil vrillaient ses oreilles encore endormies, et il étendit à l'aveuglette son deuxième bras pour y mettre un terme.

Déjà le matin ? Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de s'endormir. Les images de son rêve persistaient dans son esprit.

« Je me demande ce que c'était... »

Il s'agissait d'un rêve vraiment inhabituel : il était rare qu'il soit sujet à des cauchemars, et celui-ci avait été particulièrement marquant. Et, surtout, il y avait encore cette jeune fille à l'air familier... Comment l'avait-il appelée déjà ?

« Naminé... » murmura-t-il, laissant retomber son bras.

Il répéta le nom en se redressant en position assise, en testant les sonorités. Un nom qui lui paraissait à la fois inconnu et étrangement familier, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, ce qui le dérangeait. Où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom ? Et qui était cette fille ? Était-ce quelqu'un qu'il avait connu dans son enfance ?

Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Riku, lui qui avait une bonne mémoire.

Cette résolution ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter vers ses parents, attablés devant leur petit déjeuner, une fois revêtu d'un uniforme propre. Ces derniers ne s'alarmèrent pas de sa vivacité, habituelle chez le jeune garçon, mais haussèrent un sourcil quand, à peine après leur avoir souhaité le bonjour, il leur posa sa question :

« Est-ce que vous savez qui est Naminé ? »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard perplexe et il observa avec impatience son père écarter sa tasse de thé de ses lèvres pour lui répondre.

« Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. C'est une nouvelle amie ? »

Sora fronça les sourcils. La réponse de son père ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il pouvait encore ressentir l'atmosphère lugubre de son rêve, comme un arrière-goût amer sur sa langue, et les prémices d'une nervosité nouvelle s'installèrent en lui. Il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas comprendre quelque chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre, un peu comme si... Est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose ?

« Vous ne mentez pas, non ? » insista-t-il.

Choqués, ses parents le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leur fils suggérer une telle chose et le regard nerveux qu'il leur jetait avait de quoi alerter.

« Sora, est-ce que ça va ? tenta sa mère. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Sora fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'horloge murale.

« Je vais y aller », décida-t-il en se coupant néanmoins une tartine à manger en route.

Son père se retourna pour consulter l'heure, l'air perdu.

« Déjà ? Il est à peine...

-Je dois parler à Riku, c'est urgent ! » expliqua son fils en beurrant sa tranche de pain avec de grands gestes maladroits, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce en la tenant précautionneusement, pour la plus grande confusion de ses parents.

* * *

« Rikuuu ! J'ai une question urgente ! »

Comme mimant la réaction de ses parents, Riku haussa un sourcil en regardant son ami se précipiter dans la salle de classe et s'effondrer, hors d'haleine, devant son bureau. Il était encore tôt mais Riku aimait arriver en avance de bon matin et s'installer bien avant le début des cours pour profiter du silence du lycée presque désert. D'ordinaire, il révisait ses cours et avançait ses devoirs. Parfois, quand ils étaient d'humeur à se lever plus tôt, Kairi et Sora le rejoignaient, le distrayant par leurs bavardages ou se laissant aller dans leurs rêveries.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que Sora trouva Riku à son bureau près de la fenêtre, seul étudiant dans la salle de leur premier cours, mains croisées devant lui, concentré sur la lecture de la leçon de chimie. Se soutenant d'une main sur le bureau, il reprit difficilement son souffle sous le regard calme et un brin amusé de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à me demander, mais ça doit être urgent pour te précipiter ici à cette heure matinale, dit-il avec un rictus taquin. Laisse-moi deviner : t'as pas fait tes devoirs et maintenant tu veux que je t'aide, c'est ça ? »

Sora secoua la tête et laissa tomber son sac sur le bureau voisin.

« Non non c'est pas ça ! Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai bâclé les exercices de maths, mais... Est-ce que tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Naminé ? »

Les sourcils de Riku s'envolèrent de nouveau sur son front tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard perplexe.

« … Non. C'est pour ça que tu t'es précipité ici ?

-C'est important ! insista Sora en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, avant de se tourner vers lui l'air surexcité. J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit, et je suis sûr que ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Attends attends, le reprit Riku qui s'efforçait de comprendre ce que son ami expliquait. Tu as rêvé de... Naminé ? C'est ça, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Mais tu ne la connais pas ? »

Sora secoua impatiemment la tête.

« Ben non, c'est pour ça que je te demande.

-Alors comment as-tu pu rêver d'elle... ?

-Je l'ai juste vue, c'est tout ! Elle a notre âge, et elle ressemble à Kairi, mais avec des cheveux blonds. Elle a un visage doux, et des cheveux un peu plus longs que ceux de Kairi aussi. Tu ne vois pas du tout qui c'est ? »

Riku considéra son ami, intrigué. Son visage s'était illuminé tandis qu'il décrivait la fille de ses songes, comme reflétant une émotion intense. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui qui avait juste désiré profiter du calme du lycée désert pour travailler en paix...

« Mais Sora, dit-il, décidant de souligner l'évidence, si tu l'as juste vue dans un rêve, pourquoi tu penses qu'elle existe ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

-Non, non, elle est réelle ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt. Je le sais ! C'est juste... T'as déjà ressenti cette impression, comme si tu avais oublié quelque chose de très important... ? »

Riku ne comprenait pas son raisonnement, mais Sora était son ami et il songea qu'il pouvait bien l'aider et se prêter au jeu.

« Pas vraiment, et je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles, mais si tu veux, on peut essayer de chercher sur Internet, non ? Pourquoi pas ce week-end quand on aura un peu de temps libre ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu chez moi. »

Curieusement, sa réponse ne sembla pas plaire à son ami qui s'agita en se renfrognant.

« Mais non ça ne peut pas attendre ! Il faut absolument que je me rappelle d'elle, Riku. »

Ce dernier ne sut que répondre. Il commençait à être décontenancé par l'empressement de Sora, qui jouait avec ses doigts avec une nervosité qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Mais on ne peut pas aujourd'hui, Sora, lui fit-il remarquer. Et n'oublie pas qu'on a décidé d'aller voir Kairi demain après-midi, puisqu'on finit à 15h. »

Sora hocha la tête, mais il semblait curieusement irrité. Il n'insista pas et, après l'avoir considéré pendant quelques secondes, cherchant en vain à comprendre la cause de son trouble, Riku revint à son cahier.

* * *

Comme ce jour-là était un mercredi, ils n'avaient cours que le matin et ils se séparèrent à midi, Riku se rendant à ses activités extrascolaires, et Sora prenant à regret le chemin du retour, songeant déjà à la tonne de devoirs qui allait l'occuper tout l'après-midi. Il ignorait comment il allait trouver la volonté de les faire : il avait à peine pu réussir à se concentrer au contrôle d'économie quelques heures plus tôt, toutes ses pensées retournant invariablement à cette Naminé, cette fille mystérieuse dont il avait perdu le souvenir. Les ombres inquiétantes de son cauchemar persistaient dans son esprit : il lui semblait que son appel à l'aide résonnait encore dans son crâne.

Était-elle en danger ? Il avait la sensation que quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

Cette fois-ci, Sora ne fit pas de détour et rentra directement chez lui, se précipitant immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Quelque chose martelait son crâne, comme essayant d'en sortir ; il l'avait d'abord ressenti en milieu de matinée et l'avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue matinale, mais, loin de disparaître, le phénomène s'était amplifié.

 _« Tu es toujours toute seule ? Pourquoi tu viens pas jouer avec nous ?_

 _-...Je... je ne pensais pas que... Tu es sûr ? Je peux vraiment venir ?_

 _-Bien sûr que oui ! Riku est d'accord aussi, n'est-ce pas Riku ? Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _-… Naminé._

 _-Oh c'est un joli nom ! N'est-ce pas, Riku ? Lui c'est Riku. Il a l'air un peu bougon, mais t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil ! Et moi je suis Sora ! »_

Un brouillard de souvenirs assaillait son esprit, engourdissant sa raison. Il ne ressentait plus qu'à peine le contact de l'oreiller frais sur son front.

 _« C'est moi que Naminé va dessiner aujourd'hui !_

 _-Pas question ! Tu as eu ton tour hier ! C'est pas juste ! Riku !_

 _-Mais moi, je suis son chevalier, donc c'est normal !_

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est toi, son chevalier ? On a jamais décidé ça !_

 _-Me dis pas que tu veux être son chevalier aussi, avec tes bras tout fins ?_

 _-Hé !_

 _-Les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer. Je peux vous dessiner tous les deux, si vous voulez ! »_

Des images floues et des sons presque inaudibles remontaient de sa mémoire en un flot continu qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

 _« Je me demande ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la mer..._

 _-...Je ne sais pas._

 _-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé, Naminé ? Ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté..._

 _-Non. Ça me fait peur. Je veux rester ici._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? T'inquiète pas, si on reste ensemble, je te protégerai !_

 _-… Merci, Sora. »_

Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser et il enfouit davantage son visage dans l'oreiller, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 _« Naminé, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t'es fait mal ?_

 _-...Non._

 _-C'est quelqu'un qui t'a fait pleurer ? Tu peux me le dire ! On est amis ! Et puis, même si Riku veut pas me croire, je suis ton chevalier ! J'ai décidé de te protéger, tu te rappelles ?_

 _-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Sora. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi._

 _-Tu es sûre ? Mais ma mère dit qu'on ne peut pas savoir avant d'essayer ! Alors... »_

Naminé...

 _« Naminé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _-...Sora..._

 _-Allez, viens ! Il faut partir d'ici, c'est dangereux ! Rentrons à la maison._

 _-Mais il n'y a pas de foyer qui m'attende là-bas, Sora. Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer, ni personne pour m'attendre..._

 _-Bien sûr que si ! Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors n'abandonne pas ! »_

Il s'en souvenait à présent.

 _« C'est mon porte-bonheur. C'est très important pour moi, il me protège depuis que je suis toute petite._

 _-Pourquoi tu me le donnes alors ?_

 _-Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée. »_

Il avait voulu l'aider. Il en avait fait la promesse.


	4. Dissolution des liens

**Chapitre publié le 14 août 2017.**

 **Encore merci à Laemia et La Colombe Métallique pour leurs commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dissolution des liens**

Il se souvenait à présent.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui disparaissait aussi facilement avec le temps. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de perdre ces souvenirs... Et pourtant...

Les remords mordirent son cœur et il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui même. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues quand il serra les paupières. Riku avait eu raison. Il était vraiment...

Pathétique. Indigne d'être un protecteur.

Roulé en boule sur son lit, Sora n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis des heures. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil ; par la fenêtre, la lune s'était levée, indifférente à son chagrin, diffusant sa lumière argentée sur le paysage nocturne de l'île. Tout dormait autour de lui : ses parents étaient couchés depuis longtemps, plus un son ne s'élevait des rues excepté le ronronnement d'une rare voiture quelques ruelles plus loin, et seul lui demeurait éveillé au cœur des ombres de sa chambre. Il se sentait curieusement abandonné.

Son oreiller était encore humide des larmes qu'il avait laissé couler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, tout à sa vie heureuse, qu'il n'avait su comment les retenir. Il avait été contraint d'étouffer ses sanglots avec son drap. Heureusement, ils s'étaient rapidement apaisés, le délaissant avec une fatigue lourde mais une incapacité à s'endormir.

Comme tentant de consoler le jeune garçon, une brise fraîche s'engouffra par la fenêtre, agitant doucement le rideau et venant caresser sa joue. Elle apportait avec elle les odeurs réconfortantes et familières de ce qui constituait son monde : des odeurs salées de la mer où se mêlaient les saveurs des arbres et des fleurs de l'île, dont la plus reconnaissable de toutes était le parfum des arbres Paopou qui faisaient la fierté de l'archipel. Il avait grandi avec ces odeurs, et elles lui procuraient toujours un sentiment de sûreté et de sérénité.

Sora finit par se calmer. L'esprit vide, il se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul le tic-tac de son réveil et le hululement d'un oiseau de nuit à l'extérieur brisaient le silence de la nuit.

Il... ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il avait l'impression bizarre que son esprit échafaudait dans son dos toutes sortes d'idées et de pensées tandis que sa conscience demeurait inerte. Ce dont il était certain, cependant, c'était qu'il ne pouvait laisser la situation s'éterniser comme il l'avait laissée toutes ces années.

« Je suis désolé, Naminé », murmura-t-il dans le noir, sans parler à quiconque en particulier. Il prononça doucement le nom à la fois étranger et familier, s'émouvant de l'avoir retrouvé. Il aimait la douceur que ce nom transportait, à l'instar de celle qui le portait.

« Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je te le jure. Je réparerai mes erreurs, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit.

… Mais au fond de son cœur s'étaient plantées les graines d'une détermination nouvelle dont les premiers germes flamboyaient déjà d'un feu implacable.

* * *

Le lendemain, à son réveil, cette détermination avait pris de l'ampleur et Sora sauta aussitôt à bas de son lit, l'air décidé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Insensible à ses traits tirés ou aux cernes qui soulignaient légèrement ses yeux, sa résolution étouffant la fatigue qui alourdissait son corps et son esprit, il s'habilla prestement avant de jeter pêle-mêle dans son sac les premiers cahiers qui lui tombaient sous la main. Ils ne correspondaient sans aucun doute à aucune des matières qu'il avait ce jeudi, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait seulement besoin de jouer son rôle devant ses parents.

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, Sora s'agita avec impatience, se tournant et se retournant dans son siège et battant des pieds sous la table. Il avait l'impression désagréable que les minutes s'égrainaient deux fois plus lentement que d'ordinaire comme pour le narguer, et son grognement irrité quand il releva la tête vers l'horloge murale pour la quatrième fois ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa mère qui le dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

« Ça va, Sora ? »

Le regard du jeune garçon se tourna aussitôt vers elle, rendu fébrile par la nervosité montante.

« Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il trop machinalement pour paraître naturel.

-Tu as l'air un peu... »

Les yeux de sa mère tombèrent sur la tranche de pain que Sora déchiquetait entre ses doigts, se forçant à en avaler des morceaux qu'il peinait à déglutir.

« Tu as un contrôle aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit son père qui avait levé les yeux de son propre petit déjeuner.

Avait-il un contrôle aujourd'hui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir terminé les devoirs demandés pour ce jour. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de se rendre à l'école de toute manière. Les priorités futiles de ses parents faillirent lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas... répliqua-t-il avant de se hâter d'ajouter devant leur air alarmé, non, non, il n'y en a pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, rien de grave. »

Ses parents n'insistèrent pas bien qu'ils le regardèrent longuement avant de se retourner vers leur tasse de thé. Sora se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fourrant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche sèche. Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau les aiguilles de l'horloge. Quand allaient-ils enfin se décider à se préparer pour partir au travail ? Il était en train de perdre du temps !

Il dut se forcer à déglutir. Le pain n'avait pas le moindre goût quand il glissa dans sa gorge.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, il salua ses parents et quitta la maison, prenant le chemin du lycée comme à son habitude. Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire, cependant, il n'alla pas loin : sitôt quelques ruelles parcourues et hors de vue de la rue où il habitait, il s'adossa à un mur et attendit.

La petite boulangerie en face de lui ouvrit entre-temps, mais la femme qui relevait mécaniquement le rideau métallique de la vitrine lui jeta à peine un regard, constata qu'il ne constituait pas un client potentiel, et se désintéressa de lui. Une voiture passa devant lui, ainsi que deux jeunes gens à vélo, mais rien d'autre ne vint troubler la tranquillité matinale de la petite ruelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. Huit heures moins dix. Ses parents devaient être partis à cette heure-là, mais ce n'était pas sûr et s'il venait à croiser leur voiture en redescendant dans la rue de leur maison, ses plans pour la journée s'effondreraient aussitôt. Aussi le jeune garçon prit-il son mal en patience, remuant distraitement le gravier du bout de ses pieds.

Sora suivit des yeux une femme et ses deux jeunes enfants qui, papotant joyeusement, entrèrent dans la boulangerie. Sans doute une mère qui venait acheter son pain en emmenant ses enfants à l'école primaire du quartier. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne le connaisse pas et n'avertisse pas ses parents de son comportement, ce qui était peu probable : la plupart du temps, les habitants des îles ne se mêlaient pas des affaires des autres.

La petite famille ressortit de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants grignotant un croissant avec appétit, et la femme lui lança un sourire avenant en passant devant lui, qu'il lui retourna. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il jeta un nouveau regard à l'écran de son téléphone. Huit heures dix. Les cours avaient déjà débuté, à présent. Ignorant le message de Riku qui venait de lui parvenir – il devait probablement s'inquiéter de son absence, et Sora décida d'y répondre plus tard – il l'enfouit dans sa poche et reprit le chemin en sens inverse vers sa maison.

Comme prévu, la voiture de ses parents n'était plus devant le muret de leur minuscule jardin. Sora ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité en poussant le portillon : c'était la première fois qu'il séchait volontairement les cours – les deux autres fois... avaient seulement été un oubli de sa part. Il se réconforta aussitôt en se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il était là alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée.

Quand même, c'était étrange de retourner à la maison désertée de bon matin, alors qu'il aurait dû être en classe. Mais bon.

Sora monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et se débarrassa de son sac d'école qui s'écrasa au sol. Il chercha des yeux son ordinateur portable : ah, il était là, sous une pile de feuilles volantes à côté de son bureau. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas marché dessus par mégarde. Il jeta un coup d'œil découragé vers son bureau croulant sous ses affaires scolaires – il était loin d'être le plus ordonné des lycéens – et les attrapa pêle-mêle entre ses bras pour les laisser tomber sur le sol. La pile s'affaissa aussitôt, mais il n'y fit pas attention, déjà occupé à brancher son ordinateur. Il s'agita impatiemment sur sa chaise comme la machine prenait du temps à s'allumer.

Tant pis pour l'école, songea-t-il en tapant son mot de passe. Il pourrait toujours rattraper les cours. Mais surtout, surtout... Il devait la retrouver coûte que coûte.

Elle avait des problèmes, il en était certain. Il savait à présent qu'elle souffrait même si par le passé il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et l'avait abandonnée. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé _ce jour-là_ , pourtant, il aurait dû comprendre ! Mais... oh, comme il était bête. C'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas compris et l'avait abandonnée à porter seule ce poids et maintenant...

C'était pourquoi il devait la retrouver. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

« Ah, enfin ! » s'écria Sora quand il parvint à se connecter à Internet.

Il saisit au hasard une feuille qui traînait et un stylo, se préparant à prendre des notes. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même : Riku avait lui aussi succombé à l'oubli, et quant aux adultes... ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Le jeune garçon les soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose.

Sora tapa le nom de Naminé et appuya sur entrée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'était pas plus avancé et sa détermination commençait à s'effriter, remplacée peu à peu par un sentiment nauséeux de désespoir.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien ! De la longue liste de résultats qu'il avait minutieusement fouillée, pas un seul ne mentionnait Naminé. Oh, il avait trouvé des dizaines de filles et de femmes, réelles ou fictionnelles, qui portaient ce nom, mais aucune n'était sa Naminé, son amie d'enfance...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Découragé, il s'affaissa dans son siège et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le temps avait défilé en un clin d'œil alors qu'il avait le nez plongé dans un nouveau blog ou un nouvel article et, avant qu'il eût pu s'en rendre compte, il avait été deux heures de l'après-midi. Il avait pris conscience alors de la douleur sourde de son estomac non satisfait par les miettes qu'il avait avalées en guise de petit déjeuner, du dessèchement de sa gorge et de l'irritation de ses yeux ainsi que de la fatigue qui pesait sur ses muscles. Il s'était alors forcé à descendre manger un morceau et boire un verre d'eau avant de reprendre ses recherches, sans se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Il était désormais presque trois heures, et toujours rien. Tout ce temps perdu en vain. Ses parents allaient rentrer du travail, réaliser qu'il n'était pas allé en cours et il se ferait gronder. Il avait presque envie d'en pleurer de frustration.

Avec un grognement plaintif, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la feuille désespérément vierge qui reposait sur le bureau.

« Je suis désolé, Naminé, murmura-t-il, la joue écrasée sur la surface dure. Je n'ai même pas réussi à te retrouver. J'ai dû beaucoup te décevoir …Tu dois me considérer comme un bien piètre chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Bien entendu. Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à voir son amie perdue se matérialiser devant lui pour lui répondre, comme dans ses jeux vidéos ?

Il était seul, et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui.

Avec un soupir las, Sora laissa ses yeux se fermer. Le soleil de l'après-midi entrait à flots par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et sa chaleur s'ajoutant à celle dégagée par l'ordinateur faisait suer son front et l'engourdissait. Il pouvait ressentir le sommeil commencer à le rattraper.

« S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il encore. Aide-moi. »

Sa supplication ne parut d'abord pas avoir été entendue. Il sentait son esprit dériver, s'éloigner de la réalité, tandis que des images floues et brèves, prémices des rêves, se formaient furtivement à la place de pensées cohérentes.

Il ne réalisa d'abord pas que l'une s'était imposée aux autres. C'était une image abstraite, une idée de lumière crépusculaire et de chaleur douce. Un mot flasha dans son esprit et un sursaut le ramena aussitôt sur terre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa fébrilement en constatant qu'il s'était assoupi.

« Qu'est-ce que... c'était ? »

La Cité du Crépuscule. C'étaient les mots qui persistaient toujours en lui, comme gravés dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Sora se frotta les yeux et fixa l'écran où le curseur clignotait solitairement, attendant sa nouvelle recherche.

Il avait vaguement entendu parler de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il s'agissait d'une petite ville sur le continent, une petite ville comme les autres bien qu'elle soit réputée pour son ciel qui conservait toujours les teintes du crépuscule. Elle n'avait rien d'autre de bien exceptionnel. Il avait bien entendu parler des sept prétendus mystères de la ville mais, bien qu'il ait trouvé ça fascinant, on lui avait révélé qu'il ne s'agissait que de légendes destinées à attirer les touristes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler davantage de cette ville.

La Cité du Crépuscule ?

Sora hésita, ses doigts planant au-dessus des touches. Ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Mais...

« Bah, on ne risque rien à essayer, non ? » dit-il finalement avec nonchalance en posant ses doigts sur le clavier.

Pendant quelques secondes ne résonna que le cliquètement rapide des touches. Les résultats s'affichèrent aussitôt, et le premier de la liste retint immédiatement son attention.

Il s'agissait d'un article vieux de dix ans, tiré du site internet d'une école primaire de la Cité du Crépuscule. La date l'inquiéta, mais Sora cliqua aussitôt dessus, battant du pied avec impatience alors que la page prenait son temps pour apparaître. Quand le texte s'afficha sous ses yeux, il se pencha vers l'écran et le parcourut rapidement.

L'article, composé de quelques petits paragraphes, était des plus banals : il racontait la fête annuelle de fin d'année. Une photo l'accompagnait, mais il n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide, ne reconnaissant pas le visage de son amie parmi la foule des écoliers qui souriaient à l'appareil.

Et enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur son nom, comme mystérieusement attirés :

« _… pour le concours de dessin des classes de_ _CP_ _, la jeune mais déjà talentueuse Naminé_ _Oblivion_ _, a remporté_ _haut_ _la main le premier prix,_ _talonnée_ _par sa camarade..._ »

C'était tout, juste quelques mots. Mais ces quelques mots lui furent plus que suffisants. Le cœur battant, les doigts fébriles, Sora ouvrit une nouvelle page.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il notait enfin, avec des gestes rendus saccadés par la nervosité, une adresse sur son papier. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver : il n'y avait qu'une famille Oblivion à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Sora laissa tomber son stylo et se renfonça dans sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Un sourire vague trouva son chemin sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait trop que penser ou que ressentir : il l'avait enfin retrouvée, il avait réussi. Il pouvait désormais se rendre là-bas et... l'aider ? La sauver ? Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qui l'attendait.

Un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était heureux, maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé Naminé. Son cœur battait joyeusement dans sa poitrine et il sentait une sensation de légère euphorie se diffuser dans ses veines, lui donnant envie de sautiller en tous sens.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à montrer le résultat de ses recherches à Riku. Il serait fou de joie lui aussi de se souvenir d'elle et de la retrouver !

* * *

« Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Sora inclina la tête, laissant sa confusion se montrer sur son visage.

« De quoi tu parles, Riku ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sincèrement innocent.

C'était le soir. Il s'était glissé hors de sa maison avant que ses parents ne rentrent pour ne pas avoir affaire à eux. Oh, c'était inévitable, mais il devait absolument parler à Riku. Le temps qu'il arrive à la minuscule place devant la bibliothèque, calme et désertée à cette heure tardive, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il y était parvenu en avance et avait fait les cent pas sous les deux arbres qui s'agitaient dans la brise nocturne. Il ne tenait pas en place : son excitation ne s'était pas apaisée depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de son amie.

Riku, quant à lui, était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard, l'air incertain. Il le dévisageait maintenant avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, bien que c'était difficile à dire à la lumière de l'unique lampadaire.

Riku jeta un coup d'œil à son propre téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Son visage était plongé dans une demi-pénombre.

« … Tu n'es pas venu en cours et tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages de toute la journée, et quand tu me contactes enfin, c'est pour me donner rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque. Est-ce que... Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vais bien ! répliqua aussitôt Sora. J'étais occupé, je n'ai pas pu venir en cours !

-Occupé ? répéta Riku avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que...

-Regarde ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Sora se précipita vers lui, brandissant fièrement le papier qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans ses mains durant son attente. Plissant les yeux, l'air confus, Riku se pencha en avant pour tenter de décrypter son écriture dans l'obscurité.

« C'est une... adresse, non ?

-C'est ça ! s'écria Sora en abaissant le papier. L'adresse de Naminé ! Je l'ai fait, Riku, je l'ai enfin retrouvée ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Riku avait légèrement bougé de sorte que la pâle lumière du lampadaire n'éclairait plus qu'un mince côté de son visage, rendant son expression impossible à lire. Sore fronça les sourcils : il s'était attendu à une exclamation de joie et de surprise, et pourtant, rien ne venait.

Ah, c'est vrai ! Qu'il était bête ! Riku ne se souvenait peut-être toujours pas d'elle ! Ce n'était qu'un heureux hasard, après tout, si lui même s'en était souvenu.

« Tu ne te souviens plus d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je l'avais oubliée... Elle est partie quand on avait environ huit ans je crois. C'est une ancienne amie d'enfance, qui jouait toujours avec nous quand on était petits. Tu te souviens ? Elle passait tout son temps à dessiner ! Elle avait des cheveux blonds et s'habillait toujours en blanc. Elle ressemblait à un ange. On se disputait tous les deux pour savoir lequel d'entre nous sera son chevalier et...

-Sora, l'interrompit soudainement Riku. ...De quoi tu parles ?

-De Naminé ! insista Sora avec une pointe d'agacement devant la perplexité de son ami. Notre amie d'enfance ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Est-ce que... c'est une blague, c'est ça ? »

Décontenancé, Sora ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre. Riku soupira avec lassitude.

« Sora, je suis désolé... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Depuis hier, tu es... bizarre. Tu n'es pas venu à l'école, tu ne répondais pas à mes messages... Tu sais que tu n'es même pas venu voir Kairi tout à l'heure ? »

Sora eut un mouvement de recul et Riku soupira à nouveau, le considéra un instant avant de poursuivre :

« ...Tu te souviens qu'on avait prévu d'aller voir Kairi après les cours, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je suis en retard, parce que j'étais avec elle, et tu n'es pas venu alors qu'elle t'attendait. Comment as-tu pu oublier ça ?

-Mais ça n'a pas d'importance !

-Pardon ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sora de soupirer, cette fois avec irritation. Pourquoi est-ce que Riku ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Il venait de lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Naminé !

« C'est plus important ! insista-t-il en agitant le papier devant ses yeux, espérant le ramener à la raison. Naminé est en danger. Nous devons aller l'aider ! C'est notre amie, Riku, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser toute seule ! »

Riku ne répondit pas et Sora en profita pour retourner au sujet principal de la discussion.

« Enfin bon, j'ai regardé les horaires du bateau qui se rend au continent et il y en a une qui part ce soir dans deux heures. Si on se dépêche, on y sera à temps. J'ai imprimé les horaires de train pour le trajet de Junon à la Cité du Crépuscule : c'est un peu long, il va falloir changer de train en plein milieu, mais...

-Attends, attends, l'interrompit à nouveau Riku en levant la main. De _quoi_ est-ce que tu parles ?

-Bah, du voyage pour aller chercher Naminé ! répliqua Sora comme si c'était évident. Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais si on devait prendre à manger... Il y aura de quoi acheter dans les gares, non ? Pense à prendre de l'argent, ça...

-Mais je ne sais pas qui est cette Naminé, Sora ! » s'exclama Riku avec exaspération, coupant le jeune garçon dans ses plans déjà bâtis dans les moindres détails.

Pris de court, Sora se tut et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Serrant nerveusement le papier contre sa poitrine, il reprit la parole d'une voix presque timide et incertaine, tout enthousiasme disparu.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

-C'est exact, répliqua froidement Riku. Et toi non plus tu n'iras nulle part. Je ne connais pas cette Naminé. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que tu as rencontré sur Internet ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça parce qu'un inconnu...

-Ce n'est pas un inconnu ! cria Sora. C'est Naminé ! Notre amie ! »

Sa voix sonnait comme s'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer et c'était si _anormal_ que Riku en perdit ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je pensais... » Sora essuya rageusement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. « Je pensais que tu serais ravi d'apprendre que je l'avais retrouvée ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça ! »

Ces mots firent monter la moutarde au nez de Riku.

« L'abandonner ? C'est plutôt toi qui as l'intention d'abandonner Kairi ! rétorqua-t-il vertement. Tout ça pour une fille que tu ne connaissais pas deux jours plus tôt ! »

Blessé, Sora fit un pas en arrière. Le sentiment de trahison se lisait clairement sur son visage et Riku se calma aussitôt. Semblant regretter de s'être emporté, il reprit, plus calmement :

« Sora... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer...

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, coassa Sora, un sanglot dans la voix. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Est-ce que... toi aussi tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Sora... !

-J'ai juré de la protéger et de la sauver ! gémit Sora en fixant le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dégringoler plus de larmes sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! »

Riku fit un pas en avant en avançant une main comme pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami, mais ce dernier s'était déjà dérobé et le fixait avec une détermination féroce entre les quelques larmes qui persistaient.

« Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Très bien. J'irai seul, s'il le faut. Je retrouverai Naminé, et je la sauverai ! »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et s'élança en courant dans la ruelle, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Seuls ses pas résonnaient dans le silence nocturne. Planté sur place dans la lumière du lampadaire, Riku le regarda longuement avant de se décider à bouger, longtemps après que son ami eut disparu.

* * *

Quand Sora poussa la porte d'entrée, il constata sans surprise que ses parents l'attendaient, la mine inquiète.

« Nous avons eu un message du lycée, commença immédiatement son père d'un ton désapprobateur. Il paraît que tu n'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui ? »

Sora grogna. Sa dispute soudaine avec Riku l'avait laissé chamboulé et irrité, et il n'était pas d'humeur à essuyer les réprimandes de ses parents.

« J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, répliqua-t-il en retirant ses chaussures d'un coup sec.

-Oh, et quoi ? s'enquit sa mère, bras croisés et sourcils froncés indiquant qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

-Je... » Sora hésita. Il ne pouvait le leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Qui sait s'ils n'étaient pas complices dans ce qui était arrivé à Naminé ? « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard. C'est un secret. »

Bien évidemment, cette réponse n'améliora pas l'humeur de ses parents et il eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel quand, rouges d'irritation, ils commencèrent à le sermonner, lui rappelant qu'un tel comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, que les études étaient importantes et ne devaient pas être négligées, et que d'ailleurs il retournerait à l'école le lendemain et avait intérêt à rattraper les cours qu'il avait séchés. Ses émotions fébriles s'agitèrent davantage, se mêlant d'émotions désagréables qu'il ne ressentait d'ordinaire que rarement, comme la colère, la rancœur et l'exaspération.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était important ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » s'écria-t-il finalement en montant quatre à quatre l'escalier.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui : ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, personne ne voulait essayer de comprendre.

Ses parents ne le suivirent pas, décidant de le laisser en paix, et le jeune garçon se calma peu à peu. Il ne tenait pas en place et tournait en rond au centre de sa chambre, observant le confort familier de celle-ci. Que faisait-il encore là alors que Naminé était en danger ? Il devait partir la sauver pendant qu'il en était encore temps ! Qui sait ce qu'elle était en train de subir pendant qu'il se tournait les pouces sur son île ?

Son regard tomba sur les documents éparpillés sur son bureau, qu'il avait imprimés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi : le plan du réseau ferroviaire sur le continent, les horaires du bateau et des trains, le plan de la Cité du Crépuscule où il avait entouré en rouge la localisation de la maison de son amie... Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était à lui de jouer désormais. Il savait où elle était et comment la rejoindre, alors qu'attendait-il ? Peu lui importait que Riku refuse de se joindre à lui, il irait seul.

Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

S'il ne pouvait même pas la rejoindre, quel piètre chevalier il ferait...

Sora hocha la tête, décidé. Il pouvait le faire. Pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps. Attrapant son sac d'école d'un geste déterminé, il le retourna, renversant son contenu sur le sol. Il s'empara des documents qui traînaient sur le bureau et les fourra à l'intérieur. Il hésita un peu avant d'ajouter son téléphone : il lui semblait avoir lu ou vu dans des films que l'on pouvait s'en servir pour traquer les gens, non ? Et il ne comptait pas être ramené ici avant d'avoir pu retrouver Naminé. Après réflexion, il laissa le téléphone sur son bureau : de toute manière, il n'en aurait aucune utilité.

Il ajouta tout l'argent de sa tirelire, rassemblé dans une petite poche intérieure : la Cité du Crépuscule était loin et le transport allait lui coûter cher. Il y enfouit enfin quelques vêtements de rechange plus ou moins bien pliés puis se gratta la tête.

Voyons... quoi d'autre devrait-il emporter ?

Ses yeux furent attirés par un éclat coloré sur le bureau. Sora tendit la main, hésita. Le porte-bonheur de Kairi. Il se souvenait à présent que Naminé aussi lui avait donné un porte-bonheur quand ils étaient petits, après _ce jour_ , mais lui aussi avait disparu. Il n'était pas parvenu à le retrouver, même en retournant toute sa chambre. Il soupira et retira sa main. Il espérait que Naminé lui pardonnerait.


	5. Dans un nouveau monde

**Chapitre publié le 1er octobre 2017.**

 **Par rapport à la relation Sora-Riku-Kairi ici, je précise qu'il s'agit de SoRiKai platonique, c'est-à-dire ici une amitié très forte et profonde. Ce sera développé plus tard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dans un nouveau monde**

La lumière vacilla pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à illuminer avec peine la pièce quand Sora activa l'interrupteur. Il n'était même pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait machinalement appuyé sur le bouton : on était en plein jour et, bien que la lumière qui entrait par la grande fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce était ténue comme le soleil se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté du bâtiment, elle était plus que suffisante pour bénéficier d'une vue d'ensemble sur la chambre. Sans doute était-il encore engourdi par le manque de sommeil et le changement d'atmosphère.

La chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait louée était fort simple, ce à quoi il s'était attendu vu les prix peu élevés que proposait cet hôtel. Quatre murs gris sans ornement encadraient un carré de moquette bleu sombre où reposait un lit aux draps blancs soigneusement repassés près d'une petite table de chevet à la surface nue. En face du lit, un porte-manteau était fixé au mur et au fond de la pièce s'ouvrait la fenêtre garnie de rideaux sombres tirés sur le côté. Pas de salle de bain : le réceptionniste à l'accueil lui avait signalé que les toilettes et les douches étaient rassemblées au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce n'était pas d'un grand luxe, mais ça ferait largement l'affaire. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'intention de s'y attarder plus que nécessaire, après tout.

Sora referma la porte derrière lui et, sans prendre la peine de tourner la clé dans la serrure, contourna le lit pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Du deuxième étage, il avait une vue plongeante sur la rue étroite et peu animée en contrebas, qui passait devant l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas le quartier le plus esthétique de la ville, comme de part et d'autre et en face de lui s'élevaient des bâtiments grisâtres en béton de quatre ou cinq étages, sans le moindre charme. Il pouvait entendre clairement la circulation des rues plus fréquentées sous le soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi. Il suivit des yeux pendant quelques minutes les piétons pressés qui arpentaient les trottoirs étroits au goudron rafistolé, bordés des files de voitures garées les unes derrière les autres, et son cœur frémit à nouveau à la vue de ce monde inconnu.

Le matelas grinça quand le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le lit après avoir déposé son sac à côté de lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa basculer sur le dos, contemplant le plafond dont la couleur pâle disparaissait dans la lumière crue de la lampe. Il allait devoir repartir mais il n'était pas fâché de se reposer un peu après sa longue marche dans les rues inconnues de la ville, enfin seul et dans un endroit calme depuis le début de sa longue quête pour parvenir ici.

C'était étrange de quitter les îles, où il avait passé toute sa vie sans jamais penser à avoir un jour à s'en éloigner. Malgré tout son optimisme, Sora ne pouvait nier en être déboussolé, lui qui quelques jours plus tôt songeait encore que jamais il ne voudrait quitter les paysages familiers et chaleureux des Îles du Destin. Hier encore, il n'imaginait qu'avec difficulté la perspective de découvrir aussi rapidement un tout nouveau monde : ce n'avait alors été qu'une idée abstraite et à peine considérée, et en moins de vingt-quatre heures, cette pensée était devenue sa nouvelle réalité. C'était étrange aussi car jusqu'alors, quitter les îles pour le continent n'était rien de plus qu'une fantaisie sans grande importance, pour lui comme pour l'essentiel des habitants, et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était là, à mille lieues de chez lui, il ne ressentait pas réellement la sensation d'avoir réussi une épreuve difficile, ou d'avoir franchi une limite infranchissable.

En réalité, son voyage s'était déroulé avec une aisance parfaite, bien qu'il ait dû renoncer à partir dans la soirée comme il l'avait voulu. Il avait attendu les heures les plus noires et les plus calmes de la nuit pour passer à l'action, quand ses parents étaient depuis longtemps couchés et que le silence de la nuit avait recouvert les rues de la ville. Il n'avait pu dormir, et avait laissé les heures s'égrainer avec une lenteur agonisante, les yeux fixés sur le cadran du réveil qu'il allait emporter avec lui, incapable de dormir. Une nervosité nouvelle et inconnue de lui, née de sa décision et alimentée par sa dispute inattendue avec Riku, s'était installée en lui, dérangeant ses membres et l'empêchant de trouver le repos alors qu'il demeurait assis sur son lit, battant des jambes, les pliant et les repliant, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Même le courant d'air frais qui s'engouffrait par l'embrasure de sa fenêtre et venait caresser sa nuque n'avait suffi à le calmer.

Cette querelle n'avait pas été la première à l'avoir opposé à Riku, mais rarement avait-il ressenti cette sensation de confusion perplexe mêlée de ressentiment. Le refus de Riku de l'aider, de _sauver Naminé_ , et même d'essayer de le comprendre l'avait laissé avec un nœud au fond de ses entrailles qui ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il avait ressenti pareille démangeaison : il en avait fait la désagréable expérience à divers moments l'année précédente, quand confronté aux agissements perturbants de Riku. Mais ce soir-là, cela avait été la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave, avait-il tenté de se dire pour s'encourager. Une détermination résolue enflait dans son cœur. Il allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il allait le faire, seul.

Ses pensées noires avaient immédiatement été oubliées quand il était passé à l'action. Quand le cadran de son réveil avait affiché trois heures du matin, Sora s'était aussitôt levé, le cœur palpitant comme lors de leurs excursions estivales dans la jungle des îles, les membres fébriles. Après y avoir glissé son réveil, il avait attrapé son sac et était allé coller son oreille à sa porte close. Pas un bruit ne lui parvenait du couloir. Il n'était pas rare que ses parents se relèvent pendant la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, et son plan aurait été gravement compromis s'il les avait malencontreusement croisés. Il avait prié pour ne pas devoir subir une malchance pareille avant d'entrouvrir la porte, en prenant garde de ne pas la faire grincer, et de se faufiler dans le couloir.

Il était passé rapidement dans la salle de bain pour y récupérer quelques objets essentiels qu'il avait manqué oublier : brosse à dent et dentifrice, serviette de douche et brosse à cheveux. Il fallait qu'il soit présentable s'il allait retrouver Naminé !

Après cela, le sac à l'épaule, il avait descendu l'escalier dans le noir total, s'aidant d'une main sur la rambarde et de pas lents et précautionneux. Une chute était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, et il n'avait pas voulu allumer la lumière de peur d'attirer l'attention de ses parents. Ce fut à tâtons qu'il avait dû trouver son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et il avait eu quelques peines à localiser la serrure avec sa clé, mais dès que le battant avait coulissé sur la pénombre de la rue déserte éclairée de quelques lampadaires et que l'air frais de la nuit vint l'accueillir, une joie étrange, frissonnante et palpitante, était née dans son cœur. La perspective de l'aventure le transportait littéralement. Ah, comme c'était dommage que Riku ait refusé de l'accompagner.

Sora avait franchi le portillon. C'était fait, il avait désormais quitté sa demeure. Il était demeuré quelques longues secondes devant le muret de la maison, contemplant son chez-soi. La fenêtre de sa chambre lui faisait face au premier étage, où il pouvait apercevoir le rideau de sa fenêtre se balancer dans la brise. Il s'était senti étrange, comme s'il n'était pas destiné à y revenir, du moins pas avant très longtemps. Il avait secoué la tête, s'arrachant à ses pensées mélancoliques : il serait vite de retour après tout ! Il retrouverait Naminé très vite, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Et ainsi le jeune garçon s'était-il détourné et avait redescendu la rue sans un regard en arrière, ses pas claquant solitairement sur le goudron de la rue désertée et silencieuse.

Il lui avait fallu pas plus de vingt-cinq minutes pour rejoindre le port. Il avait été si pressé qu'il était arrivé avec une heure d'avance, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait attendu devant l'entrée close du bâtiment du port, laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans les environs. Le paysage nocturne des Îles, qu'il avait rarement admiré à part de sa fenêtre, était magnifique, comme s'il tentait de le supplier de revenir sur sa décision. La ville qui s'étendait derrière lui revêtait des teintes et apparences singulières sous l'absence de lumière du jour mais surtout, la mer sombre brillait doucement sous le clair de lune, ses vagues murmurant des mots empreints d'une beauté incompréhensible à l'oreille humaine.

L'homme qui arriva sur les lieux vers quatre heures du matin pour ouvrir le bâtiment lui avait jeté un regard bizarre, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa présence anormale. Le premier passage vers le continent était programmé pour quatre heures trente. Il s'était toujours demandé qui se rendait là-bas à une heure aussi matinale, mais à présent il ne pouvait que remercier cette décision. Quelques autres voyageurs s'étaient montrés peu de temps après, l'air encore ensommeillé, et il était enfin monté à bord du bateau qui attendait au quai.

Le trajet leur prit une heure. Sora était demeuré à l'extérieur, le visage fouetté par les embruns et le vent, pour regarder les Îles, sa demeure et son monde, s'éloigner peu à peu pour disparaître dans la nuit. Même quand leurs formes sombres ne furent plus visibles, il n'avait pas bougé de sa position. C'était si étrange. Il avait l'impression de commettre un acte impardonnable, et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas la sensation de culpabilité qui aurait dû accompagner ses pensées.

Une heure plus tard, le bateau avait accosté à un autre port, plus grand et plus moderne avec ses grands bâtiments de fer et de béton. Il avait entendu dire que Junon était une importante ville militaire et industrielle, et sa curiosité naturelle l'avait repris dès qu'il avait posé les pieds sur le large quai. Le jeune garçon avait laissé ses yeux se promener autour de lui avec joie bien qu'à part la large file de bateaux aux proportions diverses qui occupaient le port de part et d'autre – un nombre de bateaux comme il n'en avait jamais vu – il n'y avait rien de plus à voir que des hangars à l'apparence lugubre dans la nuit, dont la hauteur dissimulait le reste de la ville à l'exception d'une poignée d'immeubles, masses sombres dans le lointain. La gare était ici directement liée au port, comme il l'avait lu la veille pendant ses recherches, aussi n'avait-il eu pas de raison pour partir explorer la ville. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas fait barrage à sa curiosité, mais il ne tenait pour rien au monde à se laisser distraire et risquer de manquer son train.

Il n'était pas resté bien longtemps dans le port et la gare de Junon, mais leur immensité, contraste frappant avec le vieux bâtiment de deux pièces aux couleurs fanées du port des Îles, l'avait laissé étourdi et frémissant d'excitation. A nouveau était monté en lui l'appel de l'aventure qu'il avait dû refréner : ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter.

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se repérer, trouver son chemin et se débattre avec les machines où les voyageurs étaient priés de venir acheter leur billet. Les quelques voyageurs matinaux qui traversaient le hall d'une démarche pressée, valise à la main, ne lui avaient accordé aucune attention mais un employé de la gare avait pris pitié de son égarement évident, comprenant que le jeune garçon n'était pas d'ici, et était venu à son aide, allant jusqu'à lui indiquer amicalement le chemin vers son quai. Sora l'avait abondamment remercié, et s'était élancé dans la direction indiquée d'une démarche guillerette, triturant entre ses doigts fébriles le billet de la voie vers Naminé.

Il n'avait jamais pris le train de sa vie et l'expérience avait été excitante. Il s'était délecté goulûment des paysages inconnus qui défilaient par la vitre à une vitesse improbable sous le soleil montant dans le ciel, mais le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper. Ce fut un autre employé du train qui était venu le réveiller avec un regard désolé quand le train s'arrêta à son terminus, qui était, par chance, l'arrêt où il devait descendre.

Il s'était retrouvé dans une autre gare inconnue semblable à la précédente, mais beaucoup plus animée maintenant que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La foule dense et bruyante avait failli l'intimider, lui qui d'ordinaire ne reculait devant rien pour explorer de nouveaux lieux. Il n'y était pas resté bien longtemps, et était monté à bord d'un autre train surpeuplé, où il avait pris garde de demeurer éveillé. Mais sa nervosité montante à la pensée qu'il se dirigeait droit vers la ville où l'attendait Naminé n'avait pas rendu cela bien difficile.

Quand il était enfin sorti, se laissant transporter par la foule des voyageurs, de la gare de la Cité du Crépuscule, une gare plus petite et à l'apparence moins moderne que les autres avec ses murs de pierre brune, Sora était demeuré pendant quelques instants ébloui devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. De la place de la gare, située dans les quartiers en hauteur de la cité qui s'élevait sur une colline, il avait une vue imprenable sur le reste de la ville, mer de maisons jaunes et orangées où se mêlaient quelques immeubles plus récents, qui s'étendait presque jusqu'à l'horizon. Bien que ce ne soit que la mi-journée, le ciel avait revêtu de curieuses teintes rougeâtres et dorées, comme au crépuscule, qui offraient au paysage un aspect tranquille et somnolent.

D'un certain côté, la Cité du Crépuscule lui rappelait les Îles, en plus urbain. Les ruelles en pente qu'il avait empruntées par la suite n'étaient pas sans similitude avec celles de sa propre ville, bien que le style d'architecture soit différent. Le bruit de la circulation et le tumulte des activités y étaient plus prononcés, de plus, et quand il avait quitté le centre-ville historique, les différences n'avaient fait que s'accentuer : des files de voitures se succédaient dans les rues dans un vrombissement dérangeant et des odeurs désagréables, des gens inconnus circulaient de toutes parts sans lui accorder un regard, et les bâtiments sans charme de béton poussaient de tous côtés sur les bords des rues. Il avait dû prendre le tram, encore une nouvelle expérience, et largement hésiter sur les directions, pour enfin atteindre l'entrée de l'hôtel bon marché à la façade un brin trop décrépite qu'il avait déniché dans ses recherches de la veille : pas trop cher, pas très fréquenté, et pas trop loin de l'adresse de Naminé.

Et maintenant il y était. Il avait peine à croire que cela avait été aussi facile. Naminé... n'était plus très loin désormais. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller la retrouver. Oh, comme il était nerveux ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, se dit-il mentalement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de photographie pour prouver son identité, mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait de sa Naminé, et pas d'une autre inconnue. Il en était certain, comme une sorte de pressentiment. Le genre de pressentiment qui ne l'avait jamais trompé. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas gagné un concours de dessin selon l'article ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien elle. Naminé avait toujours été douée pour dessiner, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire ému.

Cependant, Sora ne put empêcher quelques doutes de se matérialiser à nouveau, menaçant d'assombrir son cœur et de saper sa motivation. Il avait laissé son foyer, sa famille, et même Riku derrière lui. Il était parti sans rien leur dire. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était. Ils lui en voudraient sans doute terriblement quand il reviendrait.

Mais ils comprendraient, n'est-ce pas ? Il expliquerait tout, et Naminé serait là, et ils ne pourraient que comprendre. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

A cette pensée, un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et, incapable de tenir en place, le jeune garçon bondit sur ses pieds. Il récupéra dans son sac quelques affaires essentielles, argent et plans de la ville principalement, les glissa dans sa poche puis, satisfait, se dirigea vers la porte.

Le plus difficile était encore à faire, mais il était plein d'optimisme.

* * *

Quand il quitta l'hôtel et ressortit dans la rue étroite au sol inégal, les odeurs de la rue assaillirent ses narines et il faillit se boucher les oreilles quand une moto le dépassa en rugissant. Dès qu'il eut rejoint une rue plus fréquentée, la circulation s'intensifia, autant automobile que piétonne, et malgré toute sa bonne humeur et sa curiosité démangeante pour ce qui l'entourait, Sora ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils quand il se fit bousculer par un piéton pressé pour la cinquième fois. Il avait un peu faim également : tout ce qu'il avait avalé depuis hier midi se résumait à un sandwich au jambon et à la salade acheté entre deux trains, et avalé pendant le trajet.

Un tram bondé d'étudiants et de travailleurs épuisés le conduisit lentement jusqu'aux abords de la maison de Naminé, du moins le supposa-t-il car lorsqu'il se faufila dans la foule sortant sur le quai encombré, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Avec un soupir, il sortit les plans pliés en huit enfoncés dans sa poche : était-il descendu trop tôt ?

Même en consultant les plans pendant de longues minutes alors que la foule bougeait et affluait autour de lui, dans le vacarme de la circulation proche, il ne fut pas plus avancé. Il se gratta la joue du doigt en regardant autour de lui, comme à la recherche d'un signe quelconque lui indiquant la direction de Naminé, peine perdue : il n'y avait que des bâtisses à l'aspect ancien en pierre jaune qui s'élevaient sur deux ou trois étages de chaque côté de la rue sous un ciel orangé, les voitures qui se succédaient sans interruption de l'autre côté de la voie du tram, les passants qui s'agglutinaient sur les quais, attendant patiemment...

Bah. Il lui suffisait de chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Sora s'étira, son sourire habituel renaissant sur ses lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il était un peu intimidant de se retrouver ainsi loin de chez lui, dans cette ville inconnue, mais il était près du but, n'est-ce pas ? Il choisit une direction au hasard et se mit en marche d'une démarche bondissante, l'excitation gagnant son cœur. Que pourrait-il lui dire quand il la retrouverait ? Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié comme lui l'avait oubliée... Non, bien sûr que non. Il secoua la tête.

Mais... allait-elle lui pardonner ? A la pensée qu'elle lui en veuille, la possibilité qu'elle le considère avec déception, son sang se figea et le nœud dans ses entrailles réapparut brièvement, douloureusement. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Non.

Il s'arrêta net et se frappa le front du plat de sa main, sans se soucier des regards perplexes que quelques passants lançaient dans sa direction. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à penser ainsi. Il devait conserver sa bonne humeur et ne rien laisser le détourner de sa détermination.

Mais le fait était qu'il était bel et bien perdu. Il regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche s'étendait une petite place aux dalles orange clair, devant les portes d'un haut bâtiment aux fenêtres entourées de formes sculptées au sommet de la porte duquel un panneau de pierre indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une salle des fêtes. Un marché semblait y avoir été tenu un peu plus tôt : quelques stands de marchandises à moitié remballées et des odeurs de légumes y subsistaient encore, avec un nombre généreux de clients tardifs. Sora avisa la personne la plus proche, une jeune femme vêtue de bleu, à la peau basanée et aux longs cheveux noirs, et attira son attention.

« Excusez-moi, madame ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? »

La fille se retourna, surprise. Elle ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Quand elle vit le jeune garçon à l'air perdu qui serrait dans sa main ses plans imprimés, elle comprit aussitôt la situation.

« Bonjour ? Vous êtes perdu ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! répondit Sora avec un sourire embarrassé. Je cherche la rue des Prés. Vous savez où ça se trouve ?

-Oh. » La fille lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis désolée, je ne connais guère plus que le quartier...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! » Sora masqua sa déception derrière un sourire éclatant. Après tout, les gens à qui demander ne manquaient pas. « Je vais me renseigner ailleurs. Merci !

-Attendez ! le retint la fille. Pourquoi ne pas demander à mon copain ? Il connaît la ville comme sa poche, il saura sans doute vous indiquer le chemin ! »

Le visage de Sora s'illumina.

« C'est vrai ? Parfait ! Où est-il ?

-Il avait des affaires à régler avec... son employeur, répondit la jeune femme, une ombre de grimace dans la voix. Il doit être près de la salle des fêtes. Vous me suivez ?

-Merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Sora, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils fendaient la foule en traversant la place.

-Je suis Jasmine. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, monsieur Sora... ?

-Monsieur Sora ? répéta ce dernier, amusé. Non, je ne suis pas...

-Oh, le voilà ! »

Jasmine s'arrêta net, tendant le bras vers un jeune homme à la peau brune vêtu d'habits légers rapiécés, qui se tenait devant les portes closes de la salle des fêtes, en grande conversation avec un homme plus âgé vêtu d'un long habit sombre. Jasmine croisa les bras et dit à Sora, le regard sombre :

« C'est Jafar, son employeur. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il ne cesse de causer des ennuis à Aladdin. Attendons qu'ils aient terminé. »

Sora se prépara à prendre son mal en patience, mais heureusement, le dénommé Jafar s'éloigna après quelques secondes. Aladdin, qui affichait un air las, se tourna vers eux et son regard s'éclaira quand il découvrit Jasmine.

« Il ne t'a pas causé trop de problèmes ? » demanda cette dernière avec un regard sombre dans la direction qu'avait empruntée l'homme.

Aladdin eut un geste mi-impuissant, mi-agacé.

« Il prétend que la lampe que je lui ai fournie la semaine dernière était de la camelote... Rien de ce que j'ai pu lui dire ne l'a fait changer d'avis.

-... Aladdin, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu devrais arrêter de travailler pour lui s'il continue ainsi... »

Aladdin grimaça mais ne répliqua rien. Il se tourna vers Sora et l'observa pendant quelques instants, le regard neutre.

« … Ah, je suis désolé, je suis fatigué, aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il finalement. Je pensais que je vous connaissais, mais apparemment non... Vous êtes un ami de Jasmine ?

-Voici Sora, répondit la jeune femme avant que ce dernier ait pu répondre. Il n'est pas d'ici et cherche une adresse, et comme tu connais bien la ville, on pensait que tu pourrais nous aider.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! répondit Aladdin avec un entrain nouveau. Alors, dis-moi Sora, où est-ce que tu veux te rendre ?

-Euh... » Sora jeta un regard au plan de la ville qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, regard inutile comme il connaissait à présent l'adresse par cœur. « Je cherche la rue des Prés. Elle devrait être par là mais...

-La rue des Prés ? Oui, tu n'es pas loin. Tu vois cette rue en face ? Suis-la jusqu'au bout, et tourne à gauche ensuite. Ça t'amènera droit vers la rue des Prés.

-Ok, merci ! s'écria Sora, ravi, tout en s'efforçant de mémoriser ces indications.

-Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il connaissait la ville comme sa poche ! » renchérit Jasmine.

Aladdin parut gêné et détourna le regard.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait de ce côté-là, continua Jasmine. A cause de son nom, j'aurais plutôt songé aux rues du côté des champs, vers l'ouest.

-Bah, à l'origine, elle s'appelait ainsi parce qu'il n'y avait que des prés et quelques fermes, tu sais. Et puis quelques résidents plus riches s'y sont implantés et y ont acheté du terrain et construit des maisons... » Aladdin regarda Sora avec curiosité. « Ça m'étonne que ce soit ce que tu cherches. Excuse-moi, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui y habite.

-Oh, en fait je cherche une amie ! précisa Sora, occupé à replier soigneusement ses cartes. Elle habite là-bas, dans la maison de la famille Oblivion.

-Une amie ? Je vois... Attends, tu as dit Oblivion ?

-Oui ? »

Est-ce qu'Aladdin connaissait Naminé, lui aussi ?

« Oblivion... Ce nom me dit quelque chose, à moi aussi, fit Jasmine, l'air songeuse. Tu m'en avais parlé, non ?

-Oui, grimaça Aladdin. Marluxia Oblivion avait des liens avec Jafar et j'ai eu quelques... désagréments avec lui dans le passé. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Tu es ami avec sa fille ?

-Mh », répondit distraitement Sora.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur la famille Oblivion ne semblait pas être de bon augure... Une fois encore, ses pensées retournèrent vers Naminé et il sentit l'anxiété remonter en lui.

Il se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens et leur sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, dit-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix néanmoins sincère. Vous m'avez vraiment aidé. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant !

-Oh, ce n'était vraiment rien ! fit Aladdin avec un geste de dénégation.

-Bonne chance, lui souhaita Jasmine avec un sourire doux. J'espère que vous trouverez votre amie. »

Alors qu'il se remettait en route après les avoir salués, Sora se retourna une dernière fois au milieu des stands du marché et aperçut le couple entre les passants. Aladdin avait perdu son sourire pour son air abattu, et Jasmine s'était rapprochée de lui, posant une main inquiète sur son épaule. A cette vue, un sentiment nouveau émergea en lui, un peu comme de la nostalgie mêlée à de l'envie. Il devait partir. Lui aussi avait quelqu'un à retrouver.

* * *

La rue des Prés était une large route au sol clair et égal, calme et ombragée, bordée d'un côté par les hauts murs sans défaut et les haies opaques parfaitement taillées qui ceignaient les grandes propriétés des résidents, et de l'autre par un trottoir élargi, quatre fois plus large que la route, qui accueillait bancs inoccupés sous les arbres, longeant la bordure d'un bois clairsemé d'où s'élevaient toutes sortes de chants joyeux d'oiseaux. Il faisait bon sous l'ombre des arbres plantés par intermittence au bord de la longue route interminable, où aucune voiture ne venait déranger sa tranquillité, mais il était de moins en moins capable de conserver un semblant de détente au fur et à mesure que défilaient les numéros des propriétés peints en blanc sur fond bleu.

18... 24...

La 25ème habitation était dotée d'un long mur, si long qu'il crut ne pas en voir le bout. Il fut bientôt rompu par un portail de fer noir devant lequel le jeune garçon demeura figé quelques instants pour admirer la demeure à la taille impressionnante. Dans les Îles, il ne devait y avoir que la maison du maire qui rivalisait avec celle-ci.

27... 33...

Naminé habitait au numéro 73. Du moins était-ce là que résidait la famille Oblivion. Il priait pour qu'elle y soit toujours.

38... 42... 46...

Cette rue était interminable. Et dire qu'il avait à peine fait la moitié du chemin ! Il pressa le pas, maladroit dans ses mouvements, l'excitation montante se teintant d'impatience.

51... 55...

Une voiture, la première, le dépassa soudainement, glissa au loin et disparut à l'angle de la rue.

59... 64... 68...

Il y était presque. Derrière lui comme devant lui, la rue silencieuse et tranquille s'étendait à l'infini sous le ciel doré, entre les premiers arbres du bois résonnant de vie et les enceintes closes des demeures d'où ne lui parvenait aucun son.

70... 71... 72...

Il sut qu'il était arrivé devant le numéro 73 quand le mur de briques marron clair du numéro 72 laissa place à une muraille d'un blanc immaculée, unie et sans aspérité, et trop haute pour pouvoir discerner autre chose que le ciel en levant la tête. Il la longea à grandes enjambées, les jambes tremblantes. Un sourire agité se frayait un chemin sur les lèvres du jeune garçon et il dut faire un effort pour se retenir de se précipiter au portail de barres de fer quand il l'aperçut.

Entre les barres, à la forme élégante mais qui dénotaient une forte robustesse, du haut portail qui le dominait, encadré de deux piliers de pierre blanche, Sora bénéficiait d'une vue magnifique sur la propriété de la famille Oblivion. Pas de doute à avoir : le nom de la famille était inscrit sur une plaque blanc cassé clouée à droite du portail.

Un large chemin de pierres rectangulaires partait de derrière les grilles, s'élançant à travers la pelouse bordée de rideaux d'arbres vers l'imposante demeure qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas une maison, mais un véritable manoir avec ses deux étages, non, trois étages si on comptait les étroites fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sous le toit de tuiles bleu vert en pente, avec ses murs de pierre aux teintes dorées percés de grandes fenêtres encadrées de frises sculptées, et avec la lourde porte de bois clair sculpté qui en interdisait l'entrée, ceint d'un liseré de pierre bleue.

« Wouhaa... »

Posant les mains sur les barres froides de la grille, Sora ne put retenir un murmure impressionné. Sous le ciel crépusculaire, le manoir se teintait de nuances or et orange, d'un brun clair, qui s'entremêlaient aux couleurs de ses murs et de ses tuiles en un mélange harmonieux et paisible. Quel bel endroit... Il n'y avait aucun doute que Naminé résidait dans une telle demeure. Il en était tout intimidé.

Le jeune garçon finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation et scruta le jardin autant que les barres du portail le lui permettaient. Il n'y avait semblait-il personne en vue. Y avait-il un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Sora avisa le bouton de la sonnerie, bien en évidence avec sa couleur rouge sur le blanc pur de la muraille, entre la plaque indiquant le numéro de la propriété et la boîte aux lettres. Peut-être devait-il simplement sonner, comme il était attendu des visiteurs ?

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, comme à la recherche d'une indication quelconque lui précisant la marche à suivre quand on se retrouvait devant la maison d'une amie d'enfance disparue depuis des années, mais la rue était toujours aussi déserte. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers le manoir, il surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil, un mouvement infime et lointain que beaucoup auraient manqué, et dont il ne dut la perception qu'à sa très bonne vue.

Son regard vola rapidement vers la source du mouvement, vers une fenêtre du deuxième étage.

Sora se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Même son souffle se tarit.

Derrière le verre se détachait la silhouette d'une jeune fille dont le visage détourné de la fenêtre était encadré par des cheveux blonds, une jeune fille au profil si familier qu'il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Oui, il en était certain. C'était elle. Après toutes ces années, il avait retrouvé Naminé.


	6. Eclats de souvenirs perdus - le grappin

**Chapitre publié le 22 juillet 2018**

 **Chapitre 5 : Éclats de souvenirs perdus – Le grappin**

C'était comme si son esprit et son corps s'étaient figés à son insu, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège quelconque. Sora ne pouvait détourner le regard.

Elle était là.

Il ne pouvait la voir clairement à cette distance, comme elle était aussi inaccessible qu'une princesse au sommet d'un donjon, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il cherchait. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille ces cheveux blond clair mi-longs qui cascadaient avec grâce sur sa nuque, ramenés sur une de ses épaules, bien que son visage soit dissimulé par la distance et un reflet sur la vitre. Il distinguait même qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à bretelles, comme dans ses souvenirs. Pour un peu, il pourrait croire qu'il avait sous les yeux une vision sortie d'un de ses rêves de son passé. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, son esprit hésitant à la frontière entre ce qu'il croyait réel et ce qu'il pensait imaginaire.

Une voiture passa dans la rue derrière lui, mais Sora n'y prêta aucune attention. Enroulant sa main autour des barreaux du portail, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que le métal solide l'arrête, les yeux fixés sur la vision lointaine et floue derrière la petite fenêtre en haut de la bâtisse de pierre.

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu ? Était-elle au courant de sa présence ? Sora se prit à souhaiter vivement que ce soit le cas. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, qu'il était venu la sauver... La culpabilité refit de nouveau surface.

Elle tourna soudain la tête et son cœur rata un battement. L'avait-elle aperçu ?!

Non. Un homme qu'il pouvait davantage deviner que distinguer – il pouvait seulement deviner des habits sombres et des cheveux rose pâle – venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre, en arrière-plan. Naminé et lui demeurèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes et le jeune garçon ne put que présumer qu'ils étaient en train de parler. L'homme ne tarda pas à disparaître à nouveau et, aussitôt, Naminé tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'éloigna à son tour. En une demi-seconde, elle avait disparu et il eut beau fixer la fenêtre avec presque désespoir, elle ne réapparut pas, ni aux autres fenêtres. C'était comme si la lumière venait d'illuminer le monde pour s'éteindre aussitôt. L'enchantement était brisé, le monde redevenait morne et banal, et il sentit son esprit se remettre en marche, s'échappant de sa transe avec désappointement.

Mais son cœur demeurait habité d'une chaleur nouvelle, qui le faisait palpiter et se répandait dans ses veines. Une chaleur qui lui rendait son optimisme et sa joie de vivre habituels, lui donnait envie de crier de joie et de bondir sans se soucier des regards déconcertés de possibles témoins, qui étirait sans effort ses lèvres en un large sourire, mais ne pouvant communiquer qu'une fraction du tumulte de sentiments qui l'envahissait.

Il l'avait retrouvée.

Ses rêves et ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains, après tout.

Il ne renoncerait pas. N'avait-il pas fait la promesse de la protéger ?

 _T'en souviens-tu, Naminé ?_

* * *

 _« Eh. Je parie que je trouverai toutes les étoiles avant toi. »_

 _Sora gonfla les joues avec irritation._

 _« N'importe quoi ! marmonna-t-il, irrité par le ton et le regard supérieurs de Riku, qui eut un rictus en constatant que sa provocation avait fait son effet. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je peux lire une carte moi aussi. »_

 _Riku se redressa, croisant les bras, comme ses parents le faisaient quand ils s'adressaient à des gens de plus modeste classe sociale._

 _« Tu te perdrais dans un couloir, se moqua-t-il, le ton taquin. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? Comment t'as réussi à..._

 _-C'était pas pareil ! protesta Sora, les joues rouges de frustration et résistant à l'envie de taper du pied. Je savais pas qu'il y avait une autre sortie dans le parc, c'est tout ! »_

 _Riku ne perdit pas son air supérieur ce qui ne fit que l'irriter davantage, même s'il savait maintenant que Riku ne faisait ça que pour l'embêter... et il se laissait avoir à chaque fois._

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand le maître les interrompit d'une voix sévère de l'autre côté de l'attroupement des élèves surexcités._

 _« Hé, vous deux, Sora, Riku, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Arrêtez de bavarder et regardez par ici, ou alors peut-être que vous voulez rester ici pour le reste de la séance ? »_

 _En sentant les regards des autres enfants qui s'étaient retournés avec curiosité vers eux, Sora sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte, et il se passa la main dans les cheveux en baissant la tête, marmonnant quelques mots d'excuses. Même Riku perdit son air suffisant et se retourna vers les instituteurs des deux classes qui prirent un air exaspéré quand il soutint leur regard._

 _« … Comme je disais, continua l'instituteur de Sora, reprenant comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu, la séance d'aujourd'hui a lieu dans un milieu plus ouvert, comme vous l'avez remarqué. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra faire un peu plus attention, d'accord ? Rappelez-vous de ce qu'on a dit en classe. Il est facile de se perdre dans la nature, alors surtout ne sortez pas des sentiers, et restez avec votre binôme ! Est-ce que je suis bien clair sur ce point ? » Quand les élèves acquiescèrent en cœur, il poursuivit. « Nous allons rejoindre le point de rassemblement qui est un peu plus loin sur le sentier. A partir de là, vous viendrez par binôme chercher la carte... » Il brandit une feuille couverte de traits et de symboles. « Et cette feuille que vous devrez compléter, comme les autres séances. Je rappelle les règles pour ceux qui dorment ou qui n'écoutaient pas. » Il lança un regard sévère vers les deux garçons et Sora eut envie de rentrer sous terre. « Vous aurez cinq étoiles en carton par groupe à récupérer, qui sont éparpillées sur le terrain. La carte vous indique leur emplacement, après, à vous de vous débrouiller. Bien évidemment, vous restez avec votre binôme, et surtout, vous ne récupérez que les étoiles qui correspondent à votre groupe, c'est-à-dire à la couleur que je vais assigner à chacun d'entre vous. Quand vous aurez fini, vous reviendrez me voir pour que je valide votre travail. C'est tout bien compris ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _-Ah, une dernière consigne. Comme vous le voyez, la classe de CE2 de Mme Perle nous accompagne aujourd'hui, mais je précise que vous ne formez des binômes qu'avec quelqu'un de votre classe pour faciliter l'évaluation. »_

 _Des murmures déçus s'élevèrent, vite noyés quand les cris et bavardages ravis des enfants excités par cette sortie en pleine nature reprirent de l'ampleur quand l'instituteur acheva de donner les consignes et se tourna vers sa collègue. Tous se tournaient déjà vers leurs meilleurs amis pour se dépêcher de former des binômes et quelques disputes commençaient déjà à s'élever._

 _Riku soupira d'un air ennuyé, l'air de ne pas partager du tout l'enthousiasme de ses camarades._

 _« C'est pourri ce truc. Ça me saoule », se plaignit-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa classe._

 _Sora fit une moue désapprobatrice devant le langage de son meilleur ami puis parcourut du regard ses camarades les plus proches, tentant de repérer un de ses amis qui n'était pas pris._

 _« Sora. »_

 _Sora se retourna. A quelques pas de lui, se tenant toute seule à l'écart du reste des élèves surexcités, Naminé jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Sora la dévisagea, une pointe de curiosité perçant son amabilité habituelle._

 _Naminé était une fille plutôt bizarre. Elle était très calme et très gentille, pourtant, elle était la seule de la classe à n'avoir pas d'ami. En effet, elle ne se joignait que rarement aux autres, bien que Sora ait parfois tenté de la pousser à venir jouer avec eux, mais elle préférait souvent rester à l'écart, à dessiner dans son grand carnet blanc. Il devait avouer qu'elle était très bonne en dessin, comme il avait occasionnellement saisi un aperçu de ses œuvres._

 _Riku la trouvait lente et maladroite, mais Sora ne partageait pas son opinion. Tout au plus, Naminé l'intriguait._

 _Il lui fit un grand sourire._

 _« T'es toute seule ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Tu veux qu'on se mette tous les deux ? »_

 _Naminé renifla et il remarqua alors des traces de larmes sous ses yeux. Inquiet, il se rapprocha d'elle._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va ? »_

 _Les lèvres de la petite fille tremblèrent. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard et remarqua aussitôt un détail incongru. Son pied droit n'avait plus de sandale et ses orteils s'enfonçaient dans la terre._

 _« T'as perdu ta chaussure ! s'écria-t-il avec horreur._

 _-Maman va me punir quand elle va le voir », murmura-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante qui noyait ses paroles._

 _Le prof annonça quelque chose, mais Sora n'y prit pas garde. Il considéra la petite fille qui gardait le visage baissé vers le sol, résistant aux larmes et tripotant sa mèche de cheveux._

 _« Tu l'as perdue où ? demanda-t-il doucement._

 _Naminé jeta un regard derrière son épaule._

 _« Le petit pont qu'on a traversé, un peu plus bas. J'ai glissé et ma chaussure s'est décrochée. Mais quelqu'un l'a poussée sans faire exprès en marchant, et elle est tombée._

 _-Dans la rivière ? grimaça Sora._

 _-Oui, mais elle est coincée par une branche, dit Naminé en secouant la tête. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, et j'ai peur de tomber dans l'eau._

 _-Hmm... »_

 _Sora croisa les bras, contemplant ses options. Il avait vraiment envie d'aider sa camarade. Ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait pas l'air insurmontable ; il était sûr que s'ils faisaient de leur mieux, ils pourraient récupérer sa chaussure. Et le petit pont n'était pas bien loin, juste un peu plus bas, après un coude du sentier. Il regarda derrière lui ; les profs avaient donné le signal du départ, et les autres commençaient à s'éloigner, mais ils ne marchaient pas vite comme il fallait attendre tout le monde. Avec un peu de chance..._

 _« D'accord !_

 _-Hein ? fit Naminé, sans comprendre._

 _-Je vais t'aider ! décida-t-il en lui lançant un grand sourire pour la réconforter. Allez viens !_

 _-Mais, les autres s'en vont..._

 _-Dépêche-toi, si tu ne veux pas que les autres se rendent compte qu'on est parti ! »_

 _Il l'attrapa par le poignet et s'élança en sens inverse sur le sentier. Naminé laissa échapper un petit cri surpris, mais se laissa entraîner. Personne ne les vit faire, et bientôt, ils tournèrent au coude du sentier et furent hors de vue. Les deux enfants redescendirent le sentier désert. Autour d'eux, la forêt bruissait de chants d'oiseaux._

 _Naminé ne disait rien. Sora lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle serrait les lèvres ; il était évident qu'elle était partagée entre l'appréhension envers ce qui était un non-respect flagrant du règlement et des consignes et son désir vif de récupérer sa sandale._

 _Ils atteignirent rapidement le petit pont de pierre, qui enjambait un large ruisseau dont l'eau coulait joyeusement en chantant. Naminé pointa du doigt la rive un peu plus loin en contrebas sur leur droite._

 _« Elle est là-bas ! »_

 _En effet, il repéra immédiatement la sandale bleue de son amie qui avait été entraînée par le courant, et qui s'était retrouvée coincée par le bout d'une longue branche morte qui dépassait sur la rivière au-dessus des flots._

 _« Je la vois ! »_

 _Il descendit précautionneusement la pente à la terre glissante qui menait en bas du pont, sur la rive du ruisseau. Naminé le regarda faire en serrant les mains, jetant des regards furtifs vers le sentier comme si elle avait peur qu'ils se fassent surprendre, puis se décida avec réticence à le suivre._

 _« J'espère que je ne vais pas salir mes habits, Sora l'entendit murmurer. Sinon, maman va... »_

 _Ils arrivèrent en face de la chaussure abandonnée et la contemplèrent sans mot dire. Puis, Sora s'avança le plus possible et se pencha en avant, tendant le bras, en vain. Il ne réalisait ainsi que la moitié de la distance le séparant de son but._

 _Naminé secoua la tête en le regardant faire avec anxiété._

 _« Ça sert à rien. J'ai déjà essayé. »_

 _Il en fallait plus pour démotiver le jeune garçon._

 _« Mais si ! Regarde ! »_

 _Il se rapprocha du ruisseau jusqu'à ce que ses orteils effleurent l'eau et tendit le bras comme s'il voulait le détacher de son épaule. Les doigts crispés, Naminé avait l'air de craindre qu'il tombe d'un instant à l'autre dans les flots. Elle semblait à deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer. Et la chaussure demeurait hors d'atteinte._

 _Sora se recula, l'air ennuyé._

 _« J'y suis presque, il faudrait juste... »_

 _Il regarda autour de lui, le front plissé, puis son regard s'illumina._

 _« Naminé, regarde ! »_

 _Elle suivit du regard son doigt tendu. A une dizaine de mètres en aval, la rive s'avançait brusquement dans le ruisseau sous la forme de grosses pierres enfoncées dans la vase._

 _Sora s'empara d'un bâton qui traînait sur le sol et se tourna vers la petite fille._

 _« Et si j'essayais de pousser la sandale avec ce bâton ? Peut-être que comme ça, je pourrais l'atteindre. Elle n'est pas trop loin, elle devrait passer juste à côté de ces rochers._

 _-Oh ! »_

 _Le regard de Naminé s'illumina à son tour._

 _« Tu veux dire que je n'ai qu'à aller l'attendre là-bas et l'attraper quand elle passe ?_

 _-Ouaip !_

 _-D'accord ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais fais attention, d'accord ? »_

 _Elle s'éloigna en courant et grimpa avec précaution sur les rochers entourés d'eau qui dépassaient dans le ruisseau. Quand il fut assuré qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, Sora reporta son attention sur la sandale._

 _Ce fut chose facile ainsi. Avec son bâton, il atteignit facilement sa cible et une légère poussée suffit à déloger la chaussure qui fut aussitôt emportée par le courant. Les deux enfants la suivirent des yeux... et Naminé se pencha aussitôt et le repêcha quand elle passa devant elle._

 _« Tu l'as eu ! » s'écria Sora._

 _Naminé le rejoignit en serrant sa sandale dégoulinante entre ses mains, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas très expressive, mais Sora pouvait sentir son soulagement._

 _Sora la regarda se pencher pour remettre sa sandale sans se soucier de l'eau qui en gonflait la semelle._

 _« Elles sont pas à ta taille, observa-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu l'as perdue. »_

 _En effet, ces sandales paraissaient immenses sous les pieds menus de la petite fille._

 _« Elles étaient à maman._

 _-Tu devrais changer de chaussures, conseilla-t-il, les bras derrière la tête en une posture insouciante._

 _-Maman dit qu'elle ne veut pas dépenser d'argent pour ça », marmonna Naminé._

 _Alors qu'elle se redressait, Sora remarqua soudain une large tache bleuâtre à côté de son genou._

 _« Tu t'es fait mal ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt._

 _Un instant déconcertée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe puis se détourna._

 _« Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'était... avant. C'est rien._

 _-Ça a l'air de faire mal. T'es tombée quelque part ?_

 _-Retournons vers les autres. Ils risquent de se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas là. »_

* * *

 _« Espèce de... de peste ! Je te déteste ! »_

 _Sora, qui était sur le point de prendre un album sur le rayonnage, interrompit son geste. Il pensait pourtant que la salle de lecture de l'école était vide... Il passa la tête à l'angle de l'étagère et écarquilla les yeux._

 _Au fond de la petite salle de lecture aux tables basses et aux murs colorés, Naminé se tenait près d'une table sur laquelle étaient posés sa trousse de crayons de couleur, son carnet à dessin et quelques albums. C'était donc là qu'elle s'était retirée pendant la récré du midi... Elle était si discrète que Sora ne l'avait même pas remarquée quand il était entré pour aller feuilleter des albums._

 _Il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les épaules de la fillette étaient raides, et elle avait ramené ses bras contre sa poitrine comme en une posture défensive. Deux filles se tenaient devant elle, deux filles de leur classe : la première, Rikku, croisait les bras d'un air furieux, et la seconde, Selphie, observait l'altercation en fronçant les sourcils mais sans s'interposer._

 _Rikku trépigna sur place, et invectiva Naminé d'une voix criarde._

 _« Tidus ne veut plus jouer avec moi ! C'est à cause de toi, pas vrai ?_

 _-Mais... je n'ai rien fait, souffla Naminé, visiblement désemparée._

 _-Menteuse ! intervint Selphie en croisant les bras à son tour. T'es la seule qu'il regarde en ce moment, alors que tu sais bien que Rikku l'aime ! »_

 _Ah, alors les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Sora pouffa silencieusement._

 _Ce ne fut pas le cas de Naminé qui ne savait pas comment réagir._

 _« Mais... ça... je ne sais rien sur ça._

 _-Tais-toi ! Tu as fait quelque chose, c'est de ta faute ! Tu lui as forcément jeté un sort ! »_

 _Rikku poussa Naminé, qui, prise par surprise, heurta le bord de son cahier à dessin, l'envoyant s'écraser à terre._

 _Indigné, Sora se précipita vers les filles._

 _« Hé ! Vous faites quoi ? »_

 _Selphie et Rikku prirent aussitôt une mine contrite et parurent à court de mots._

 _« Je savais pas que t'étais là, Sora, marmonna Selphie._

 _-On faisait que parler, bouda Rikku. On s'en va. »_

 _Elle entraîna sa copine par la main et toutes deux disparurent par la porte._

 _Sora se tourna vers Naminé qui ramassait son cahier en silence._

 _« Ça va ?_

 _-Oui. Merci de m'avoir aidée. »_

 _Sora rougit et se gratta la tête, se sentant comme un chevalier héroïque._

 _Un détail attira soudain son attention._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! » s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt la main de la petite fille, enveloppée de bandages._

 _Naminé baissa le regard vers sa main et il ne manqua pas sa grimace imperceptible._

 _« C'est rien, murmura-t-elle._

 _-Mais tu t'es blessée !_

 _-C'est rien, je suis sûre. Je suis juste tombée ce week-end._

 _-Oh. »_

 _Sora avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité et qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus sinistre, mais n'ajouta rien. Un silence gênant menaça de s'installer entre les deux enfants, mais Naminé y coupa court en se tournant à nouveau vers lui avec un grand sourire._

 _« Je ne t'avais pas remercié avant. Quand tu m'as aidée à retrouver ma sandale, précisa-t-elle quand il se gratta le front en fronçant les sourcils. Euh... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux que je dessine ton portrait ? »_

 _Elle serra son carnet contre sa poitrine en le dévisageant avec nervosité, attendant sa réponse. Sora pointa du doigt son propre visage, agréablement surpris._

 _« Quoi ? De moi ? »_

 _Elle fit oui de la tête._

 _« ...Ok. »_

 _Naminé parut soulagée._

 _« D'accord. Euh mmh... Tu peux t'asseoir ? »_

 _Les joues roses, Sora se laissa tomber sur une chaise et la regarda s'asseoir en face de lui, et ouvrir son carnet. Bientôt, seul s'éleva le grattement du crayon sur le papier._

 _« Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît », murmura-t-elle quand il commença à s'agiter._

 _Se sentant nerveux sous le regard scrutateur de sa camarade, Sora se démena pour trouver un sujet de conversation. La situation qui l'avait conduit ici lui revint en tête._

 _« Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ? Ces filles, elles... »_

 _Naminé demeura silencieuse quelques instants puis haussa les épaules._

 _« Occasionnellement._

 _-Mmhh... répondit le jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot._

 _-Ça veut dire que ça m'arrive parfois. C'est rien._

 _-C'est rien ? répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. Mais elles t'ont insultée ! Tu ne leur a rien fait, hein ? » demanda-t-il soudain en baissant d'un ton._

 _Naminé secoua la tête._

 _« Je ne crois pas._

 _-C'est dingue..._

 _-Ne tourne pas la tête, s'il te plaît._

 _-Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, si elles sont méchantes avec toi, tu peux me le dire ! Je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

 _Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes, puis Sora eut une idée lumineuse._

 _« Hé Naminé pourquoi on n'irait pas vivre ensemble ailleurs ? »_

 _Elle releva la tête de son carnet, perplexe._

 _« Tu veux dire... Tu veux déménager ?_

 _-Mais non ! Je veux dire partir d'ici, tous les deux !_

 _-Tous les deux ? Rien que tous les deux ?_

 _-Oui ! Enfin, non, Riku viendrait avec nous, bien sûr !_

 _-Et on irait où ? Tu y a pensé ? »_

 _Sora ne se laissa pas démonter et leva le doigt vers elle avec un grand sourire._

 _« T'inquiète ! On peut trouver à manger dans la nature, mes parents m'ont expliqué. Et je sais comment allumer un feu avec du bois, se vanta-t-il, fier comme un paon. Comme ça, on pourra vivre comme on veut. On n'aura plus à aller à l'école ! Les adultes nous laisseront tranquille, et toi tu te feras plus embêter par les autres filles. »_

 _Naminé le considéra pendant quelques secondes puis baissa la tête vers son carnet, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Moi, ça me plairait bien... »_

 _Une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, annonçant la fin de la pause de midi. Sora secoua la tête, se réveillant à regret de la torpeur paisible dans laquelle il s'était laissé aller. En face de lui, Naminé referma sagement son cahier._

 _« Tu rentres en vélo le soir ? » Quand elle fit oui de la tête, il poursuivit : « Tu veux qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ? »_

* * *

 _Les roues des vélos crissaient sur le sol tandis qu'ils remontaient en silence la pente s'enfonçant dans l'intérieur des îles. Ils n'avaient pas fait qu'un bout de chemin ensemble. Sora avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la ville ensuite – il ignorait où elle vivait, mais apparemment, c'était très à l'écart de la ville, loin du côté de la forêt. Il n'avait jamais vu ses parents non plus. Ses parents allaient sans doute s'inquiéter, mais ça en valait le coup : il pouvait contempler toute la ville qui s'étendait en une mer de toits en contrebas et les eaux scintillantes à l'horizon._

 _« Vivement que ce soit enfin les vacances d'été ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai hâte d'aller jouer sur l'île, avec Riku. Tu viendras, bien sûr ! »_

 _Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et il se retourna avec un air inquiet._

 _« … Je ne sais pas si maman voudra bien, dit-elle enfin, les yeux baissés vers le sol._

 _-Ta mère n'a pas l'air très commode._

 _-Et je crois que Riku ne m'aime pas beaucoup, poursuivit-elle en ignorant sa remarque._

 _-Quoi ? Si bien sûr que si ! le défendit aussitôt Sora en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _-Hé bien..._

 _-Il est juste un peu grognon, c'est tout, fit Sora en lui lançant un sourire rassurant. Mais il est gentil, je t'assure ! »_

 _Naminé n'ajouta rien et il se retourna vers la route, pensant déjà à autre chose en poussant son vélo._

 _La voix de la petite fille s'éleva à nouveau derrière lui._

 _« Tu es gentil Sora. »_

* * *

 _Naminé n'était pas venue à l'école ce jour-là._

 _C'était deux semaines avant les vacances d'été. Il régnait une chaleur accablante. Les autres élèves étaient surexcités, fatigués par l'école qui touchait à sa fin et les températures difficilement tolérables de la salle de classe. Mais Sora, lui, était inquiet._

 _Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'était jamais arrivé à Naminé de manquer l'école, jamais. Et pourtant, son siège était vide. Personne n'y faisait attention, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner vers sa place délaissée._

 _La directrice l'informa qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle la veille._ _Sa mère – apparemment, Naminé vivait seule avec sa mère – avait téléphoné pour leur demander des explications, mais tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire était qu'elle avait quitté l'école comme d'habitude la veille, avec ses deux amis – Sora, élève de CE1, et Riku, élève de CE2._ _Sora fut questionné, mais il ne put rien révéler d'utile : Riku avait_ _bifurqué_ _très vite pour rejoindre sa maison, et lui-même avait accompagné, comme habituellement, Naminé jusqu'au panneau de sortie de la ville._

 _Le soir, après l'école, Sora ne pouvait pas trouver la paix. Il savait que c'était du ressort de la police de retrouver les personnes portées disparues, mais Naminé était-elle seulement portée disparue ? La ville entière ne semblait pas s'en soucier, paisible comme toujours en cette fin d'après-midi, sans l'ombre d'un policier ou d'une équipe de secours._

 _Sans y penser, il suivit, seul, le chemin jusqu'à l'issue de la ville._

 _Au-delà s'étendaient les champs, et à l'horizon la campagne sauvage, forêts et friches coupées d'étangs et collines feuillues surplombant l'île. Il n'avait pas le droit de dépasser le panneau de sortie de la ville. Il ne s'était aventuré au-delà qu'en de très rares occasions, quand ses parents l'emmenaient en randonnée à l'intérieur des terres, ou lors de cette sortie en course d'orientation, deux mois plus tôt. Il se sentit intimidé ; c'était une zone inconnue, où presque personne ne vivait plus, abandonnée à la nature, immense et impitoyable._

 _Et dire qu'il avait proposé à Naminé d'aller y vivre, loin de tout. Si elle savait quel couard il était..._

 _Cette pensée lui redonna du courage et il s'enfonça dans la campagne._

 _Il roula tout droit. Parfois, un sentier venait couper sa route – il hésitait alors puis continuait sur le même. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de se perdre comme ça._

 _Il ne sut dire combien de temps il avança. Ça n'en finissait pas, et il n'avait encore croisé personne alors que les ombres s'allongeaient et que le ciel revêtait sa robe d'or de la soirée. La peur commençait à le gagner. Il était si loin de la ville... Il ne l'entendait plus ni ne la voyait depuis longtemps. Autour de lui il n'y avait que champs immenses, souvent non cultivés, parfois occupés par une dizaine de vaches qui tournaient des yeux méfiants vers lui, mais même celles-ci devinrent de plus en plus rares. Il n'y avait que bois, arbres immenses qui lui cachaient le ciel, sentiers envahis par les ronces, coupés par des ruisseaux chantants qu'on pouvait traverser par une planche de bois rongée par l'humidité jetée au-dessus. La nature regorgeait de vie, de sons et de couleurs autour de lui, et c'était comme découvrir un nouveau monde. Parfois, il se laissait aller à son émerveillement. Et puis il pensait à Naminé, ou il se rappelait qu'il était tout seul, et la peur reprenait son cœur._

 _Il freina brusquement. En passant un coude du sentier, il avait aperçu quelque chose sur sa gauche, qu'il reconnut d'abord comme le premier signe humain depuis longtemps... puis comme un objet bien familier._

 _Sora descendit de vélo et se précipita vers celui, abandonné dans la poussière, de Naminé._

 _Pas de doute. C'était celui de son amie. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément un signe, un indice._

 _« Naminé ! T'es là ?! »_

 _Rien ne lui répondit à part le chant des cigales. Mais le vélo avait été abandonné au pied d'un sentier qui se dégageait de sa route pour monter dans les collines boisées au cœur de l'île. La pente semblait ardue ; c'était sans doute pour cela, se força-t-il à raisonner pour tenter de se rassurer, qu'elle avait dû abandonner son vélo._

 _Il fit de même et se précipita sur les traces espérées de son amie._

* * *

 _Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, voûte qui lui renvoyait passivement son regard. La nuit était calme et douce, immense et éternelle, empreinte d'une beauté sombre. Un vent tiède rafraîchissait son visage et faisait bruire les hautes herbes au sein desquelles il errait._

 _Sora se frotta les yeux. Au sein de l'immensité de la nuit, il avait cru voir..._

 _La mer._

 _Il apercevait au loin les falaises qui se jetaient dans la mer, immense étendue sombre qui semblait tout à la fois absorber l'obscurité et refléter la lumière des étoiles._

 _Était-il arrivé au nord de l'île ? Il avait tant marché que ses pieds lui faisaient mal et il mourait de soif, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait traversé toute l'île..._

 _Quelque chose de sombre se dressait loin devant lui, vers lequel se dirigeait tout droit le chemin, brisant l'horizon de mer. Quand il se rapprocha, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une veille et haute construction de pierre, abandonnée, érigée au bord-même de la falaise. Du haut de cette tour, se dit-il, on devait avoir une vue magnifique sur la mer... C'était peut-être un ancien phare, songea-t-il. Tout de même, cette ruine était une découverte étrange dans ce paysage abandonné aux mains de la nature._

 _Quand il se rapprocha de la vieille tour dont la porte avait disparu, ne laissant que des_ _gonds_ _rouillés_ _fixés aux pierres couvertes de mousse, et dont quelques briques gisaient désormais dans la poussière, il s'arrêta quelques instants et leva les yeux. Naminé ne serait-elle pas là ? Il était vrai que le chemin continuait, suivant le découpage de la falaise en se faufilant entre les hautes herbes, mais quelque chose, comme un pressentiment, lui soufflait d'entrer à l'intérieur._

 _Ce qu'il fit. Le rez-de-chaussée, une unique salle circulaire dans laquelle ses pas résonnaient, était complètement vide, à l'exception d'un escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans les étages en suivant le mur. Les pierres du sol étaient devenues inégales et il faillit trébucher dans le noir._

 _Une main sur le mur, il s'engagea dans l'escalier, craignant à chaque pas que le sol se dérobe sous lui. Il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit, et faillit se laisser convaincre de faire demi-tour quand il déboucha à l'étage, une salle identique au rez-de-chaussée dont la seule lumière était celle de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre. Une brise fraîche s'engageait par un trou dans le plafond, vers lequel s'élevait un second escalier, et par lequel il apercevait la voûte nocturne. Il s'y engagea, déterminé sans savoir pourquoi._

 _Quand il émergea sur la plate-forme au sommet de la tour, elle était là._

 _Elle se tenait sur le point le plus éloigné de lui, lui tournant le dos. Son soulagement se teinta aussitôt d'anxiété quand il se rendit compte de plusieurs détails qui le mirent aussitôt mal à l'aise._

 _Elle ne se retournait pas vers lui, alors qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu arriver, ou même aperçu en contrebas. Ses cheveux battaient au vent. Elle était étrangement raide. Elle se tenait le plus près possible du bord, ses orteils dépassant même, il pourrait le jurer, dans le vide, loin au-dessus des flots sombres dont il pouvait entendre le murmure quand ils venaient frapper la falaise au cœur de la nuit._

 _Il s'entendit parler._

 _« Naminé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

 _Naminé ne s'écarta pas du bord de la plate-forme aux pierres friables, mais lui jeta un regard derrière son épaule._

 _« Sora... »_

 _Il ne put émettre un son quand il croisa son regard. Il n'y décela pas la moindre surprise de le voir, pas la moindre émotion à sa vue. Naminé souriait souvent ; même si elle n'était pas très expressive, elle portait ses émotions visibles sur son visage, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais ses yeux étaient comme vides et indifférents, comme si un désespoir profond s'y était établi, que le petit garçon qu'il était alors, radieux comme le soleil et porteur d'un optimisme fascinant, ne pouvait comprendre._

 _Il détesta que Naminé ne s'écartait pas du bord du toit, elle qui avait été si inquiète quand il s'était penché au-dessus du ruisseau des semaines plus tôt._

 _« Allez viens ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut encourageant en lui tendant la main. Il faut partir d'ici, c'est dangereux ! Rentrons à la maison. »_

 _Naminé considéra sa main et son front se plissa tandis qu'elle serrait ses lèvres._

 _« Mais il n'y a pas de foyer qui m'attende là-bas, Sora. Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer, ni personne pour m'attendre..._

 _-Bien sûr que si ! Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors n'abandonne pas ! »_

 _Quels étaient ces mots ? C'était comme si, malgré l'angoisse de la situation et sa peur, il savait ce qu'il fallait dire._

 _Naminé hésita._

 _Il retint son souffle, guettant sa réaction, le moindre signe qu'elle l'écoutait._

 _Elle avança un pied tremblant au-dessus du vide._

 _« Naminé ! »_

 _Naminé hésita à nouveau. Il en profita pour parcourir les quelques mètres les séparant, attraper sa main et la tirer en arrière, en sûreté. Elle se laissa faire, comme si elle était devenue amorphe. Le front baissé, son expression était imperceptible dans l'obscurité._

 _« … Tu es gentil, Sora. Mais tu ne peux rien pour moi. Je..._

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'écria-t-il en levant les mains. T'as même pas essayé d'en parler ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais à nous deux, on trouvera une solution, enfin ! Alors ne garde pas tout ça pour toi ! »_

 _Elle demeura silencieuse pendant de longues secondes alors qu'il la fixait anxieusement. Puis ses épaules tremblèrent et, toujours sans le regarder, elle se rapprocha de lui et se laissa aller contre lui, son front contre sa poitrine._

 _« H-Hé... ! »_

 _Un peu embarrassé, il fut heureux que l'obscurité cache son léger rougissement. Naminé ne bougea pas, et il finit par poser délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules._

 _« Je te protégerai, je te le jure. »_

 _Un éclair de fierté confiante pointa dans son cœur ; il avait soudain l'impression d'être le chevalier héroïque, comme dans les albums de l'école. Naminé leva la tête vers lui et il fut heureux de constater qu'un léger sourire était revenu sur son visage, même si ses yeux restaient las._

 _« Merci, Sora. Tu es vraiment gentil. »_

 _Sora cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle... se moquait de lui ?_

 _« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? protesta-t-il._

 _-On dirait le prince charmant, comme dans les contes de fée, rit-elle, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Mais tu n'as ni cheval blanc ni armure scintillante._

 _-Naminé ! »_

 _Naminé se détacha de lui. Elle leva une main vers lui, et il plissa des yeux pour tenter de distinguer l'objet qu'elle lui tendait._

 _C'était un pendentif en forme d'étoile jaune, avec une longue cordelette rouge._

 _« C'est... un pendentif fruit Paopou ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre, levant l'objet à hauteur de son visage._

 _-C'est mon porte-bonheur, précisa-t-elle. C'est très important pour moi, il me protège depuis que je suis toute petite._

 _-Pourquoi tu me le donnes alors ?_

 _-Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée. »_

 _Quand Sora releva les yeux vers elle, les doigts refermés autour du pendentif, Naminé lui offrait un sourire radieux qui chassa les ténèbres et la fraîcheur de la nuit._

* * *

Sora laissa échapper un soupir fond. Il était heureux de s'être rappelé ces précieux souvenirs. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui. Les regrets enserrèrent son cœur.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées moroses. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. L'important était qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir sa promesse désormais.

Résolu, il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnerie, décidé à ne plus reculer.

Il attendit longtemps. Rien ne bougeait dans le jardin silencieux aux arbres agités par la brise, et la maison demeura sans signe de vie. Il trépigna sur place, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'insister, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement.

Son cœur fit un bond à la vue des cheveux blonds, mais la déception suivit aussitôt. La nouvelle venue était une femme, grande et élancée, toute de noir vêtue. Ses cheveux courts étaient blonds comme ceux de Naminé, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Cette femme lui déplut aussitôt. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer quoi, mais elle exsudait quelque chose de malfaisant, de dangereux, qui le mettait mal à l'aise, lui qui était pourtant enclin à considérer immédiatement toute nouvelle connaissance comme un ami potentiel. Ses mouvements étaient secs et rapides ; c'était comme si un courant électrique était contenu en elle, risquant d'exploser à tout moment. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers lui, et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du portail, les yeux baissés vers lui, un air méprisant et irrité sur son beau visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle froidement en le dévisageant.

Sora s'appliqua à plaquer un sourire aimable sur son visage.

« Bonjour, je suis euh... un ami de Naminé, risqua-t-il. Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

La femme fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle le regarda longuement de bas en haut.

« Naminé n'a pas d'ami, siffla-t-elle enfin. Elle ne va plus à l'école depuis des lustres. Même si tu es un ancien ami, elle n'a plus à rien à faire avec toi.

-Mais... !

-Laisse-nous tranquille et fiche le camp, le coupa la femme en se détournant, l'empêchant de protester. Si tu insistes encore, j'appelle la police. »

Impuissant et révolté, Sora ne put que la regarder s'éloigner. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle, et ce fut de nouveau le silence.

...Bah, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Jetant un dernier regard aux fenêtres vides du manoir, il se détourna et reprit le chemin de l'hôtel.

* * *

A presque une heure du matin, les rues étaient complètement désertées. Seuls les éclairages qui jalonnaient les rues, et les très rares voitures et cars qui sillonnaient encore les routes apportaient un peu d'animation à la ville plongée dans la nuit et le sommeil. La nuit était calme et chaude ; une nuit d'été, agréable, dans un monde sans histoire.

Sora, assis seul dans le dernier tram, ne partageait pas le sommeil paisible du reste de la cité.

Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil bien qu'il avait rarement veillé aussi tard. Une sorte d'excitation, comme lorsqu'il partait avec Riku dans des escapades non autorisées hors des limites des plages, s'était installée en lui, le maintenant agité pendant les longues heures qu'il avait passées dans sa chambre d'hôtel à attendre que l'heure arrive pour mettre son plan à exécution, faisant les cent pas ou tentant vainement de trouver un peu de repos. Il s'était forcé à descendre manger au restaurant de l'hôtel mais il n'avait pas réussi à avaler grand chose.

Il ne croisa personne dans les rues endormies et silencieuses. Seuls ses pas fébriles résonnaient autour de lui. Il était inhabituellement nerveux ; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il s'infiltrait chez quelqu'un ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix ; il était certain que Naminé était retenue prisonnière, ne l'avait-elle pas appelé à l'aide ? Il était de son devoir de la sauver.

Quand il arriva devant la grille de la maison qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt, il vérifia que les fenêtres du manoir étaient éteintes. Il le considéra longuement ; dans l'obscurité, sa silhouette imposante prenait presque une apparence inquiétante. Il frissonna et ne put retenir un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui quand le vent fit bruire le feuillage des arbres de la forêt de l'autre côté de la rue ; les ténèbres entre les troncs, et la désolation de ce lieu si agréable en pleine journée, lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il se força à se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

Impossible de passer par le portail, ni même d'escalader la muraille blanche à la surface sans la moindre prise. Mais le mur de briques de la maison précédente, d'un autre côté... Il posa une main contre les briques rugueuses. Il serait très difficile à escalader, mais lui avait l'habitude : après tout, il passait une grande partie de son temps libre à escalader les installations de bois sur la plage ou les arbres voisins. Et en effet, il parvint sans trop de difficulté à se hisser en haut du mur, juste à côté de la limite de la propriété de Naminé, alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas voir où il posait ses pieds et ses mains. Il enjamba précautionneusement le haut du mur et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté, au coin du jardin du manoir.

« Outch... » Sora gémit de douleur et se frotta le pied. Il avait sous-estimé la hauteur de la muraille et ses propres capacités à supporter le choc. Il leva les yeux vers le sommet du mur. « Et comment je vais faire pour repartir moi maintenant ? »

Il retrouva immédiatement son humeur habituelle quand il réalisa qu'il avait atteint son but secondaire et s'était introduit là où son amie était retenue prisonnière. Enfin, presque.

« Naminé... Tiens bon. J'arrive. »

Il se mit en marche à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité, se repérant uniquement grâce aux formes sombres des arbres autour de lui. Il faisait noir comme dans un four. S'il n'était pas seul, si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec lui dans les ténèbres, il n'aurait aucun moyen de s'en rendre compte. A cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra, et il tenta de forcer le pas, pour trébucher sur une racine.

Le cri d'un oiseau de nuit retentit au-dessus de lui, le faisant sursauter violemment. Un chien aboya quelques rues plus loin. Le bruit de sa respiration, de son cœur et de ses pas semblait résonner bruyamment autour de lui, faisant voler en éclats la tranquillité du jardin d'ombres sinistres.

Sora contourna un arbre, repoussa une branche, et se retrouva, pour sa surprise, à quelques mètres du coin de la maison.

Le jeune garçon s'y précipita aussitôt. Bien entendu, la porte d'entrée était probablement fermée à double tour, les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient protégées par des volets de fer, quant à celles des étages... La paroi était bien trop lisse pour tenter d'escalader le bâtiment. Il ne se découragea pas et décida d'abord de faire le tour du manoir. Qui sait, peut-être la chance serait-elle de son côté ?

Bien lui en prit, car la chance décida de lui sourire. Alors qu'il longeait l'arrière de la maison, dont les fenêtres étaient elles aussi toutes soigneusement barrées, il s'arrêta soudain, n'osant y croire ses yeux. A quelques mètres, la petite porte toute simple de métal, sans ornement ni fenêtre, ne pouvait pas être ouverte n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'était.

Sora s'arrêta devant la porte laissée entrouverte, indécis. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait aussi facile. C'était... déconcertant.

Il tira soigneusement la porte, redoutant le moindre grincement qui ne manqua pas de se faire entendre. Mais aucun bruit ne s'éleva de l'autre côté, et au bout de quelques secondes, il passa la tête par la porte.

La porte donnait sur une petite salle aux murs nus. Un vrombissement ténu lui parvint soudain et il finit par discerner la forme d'une machine à laver contre un mur. Un grand panier à linge attendait sur une petite table au centre de la pièce, qu'un rayon de lune venait effleurer. Ce devait être la laverie.

En face de lui, il remarqua une autre porte, fermée celle-ci. S'assurant qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit, il se glissa à l'intérieur et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte.

Alors qu'il tendait le bras vers la poignée, un claquement sonore éclata dans son dos. Sora sursauta et faillit laisser échapper un cri. Il se retourna d'un bond, près à se défendre.

La lumière pâle de la lune qui entrait par une petite fenêtre lui indiqua que la porte qu'il venait de franchir s'était brusquement refermée dans son dos, sans doute à cause d'un courant d'air.

« J'ai pas de chance, là, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillés... »

Il jeta un regard méfiant vers la porte menant vers l'intérieur de la maison, et jugea plus prudent d'attendre quelques minutes.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans que le moindre son ne se fasse entendre.

« Bon ben je suppose que je peux y aller ! » décida-t-il en s'étirant.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur les ténèbres.

Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité totale. Loi sur sa droite, les formes de meubles se découpaient dans la pénombre grâce à la lumière de la lune entrant par une fenêtre... Oh, il se trouvait donc au bout d'un long couloir. Il décida d'avancer vers la pièce en question de l'autre côté, où il pourrait mieux se repérer.

A pas de loup, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Il avait à peine parcouru la moitié de la distance qu'il entendit un léger son juste derrière lui qui le fit se figer et glacer son sang. Un bruit de craquement de plancher, juste derrière lui. Son cœur s'accéléra, et il regarda derrière lui. Le bruit ne se répéta pas.

 _C'est juste mon imagination_ , se dit-il. _Ou peut-être que c'était juste moi_.

Néanmoins, il était loin d'être rassuré. Quelque chose, comme une voix à moitié refoulée, lui chuchotait des paroles inaudibles dans sa tête, des avertissements qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. L'envie de faire demi-tour émergea timidement en lui pour la première fois.

Il reprit sa progression, une main sur le mur pour se guider. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Tout était noir et silencieux, sans forme ni lumière autour de lui.

Et puis il y eut un bruit encore, le bruit distinct d'un pas sur le plancher, et il se retourna, fixant les ténèbres du couloir, écarquillant les yeux dans l'espoir vain de les percer. Il crut, pendant une fraction de seconde, y voir quelque chose bouger. Mais il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus où il était, il ne comprenait plus, comme si un rêve l'attrapait. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête et autour de lui. Il heurta le sol sans s'en apercevoir, ayant déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.


	7. La piste de miettes de pain

**Chapitre publié le 13 août 2018**

 **Chapitre 6 : La piste de miettes de pain**

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir apporté les cours, encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal après tout.

-Ahh Riku, toujours aussi sérieux. »

Kairi posa la petite pile de photocopies sur la table de chevet, à côté d'elle, puis se renfonça confortablement dans son oreiller. Elle avait l'air d'avoir repris des forces et des couleurs ; la lueur vive brillait à nouveau, quoique faiblement, dans son regard et elle se tenait plus droite. Les médecins, qui ignoraient toujours, pour leur plus grande confusion, ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver, s'accordaient pour dire qu'elle devrait pouvoir sortir dans les prochains jours si tout se passait bien. Ils préféraient néanmoins la garder sous surveillance pendant quelques temps encore, au cas où.

Le regard de Kairi dériva vers la chaise vide à côté de Riku. Il n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille que son ami avait eu l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs pendant toute leur entrevue, qui s'était résumée à quelques mots échangés.

« Sora... n'est pas venu non plus aujourd'hui ? » tenta-t-elle avec un sourire triste, tentant de masquer au mieux son inquiétude.

Elle n'avait plus vu Sora depuis le début de la semaine ; la dernière fois, seul Riku était venu la voir, et il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi Sora avait manqué la visite, ce qui était une première ; il n'avait même pas répondu à ses messages.

Riku hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de la troubler avec de mauvaises nouvelles, surtout comme elle était en convalescence, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de lui cacher la vérité.

« Disons que nous nous sommes... disputés, avoua-t-il finalement. Jeudi soir. Je n'ai pas compris non plus, mais je crois qu'il m'en veut. »

Kairi sourit, l'air plutôt soulagée, et secoua la tête.

« Allons bon, dit-elle d'un ton amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ça retombe sur moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ce coup-là, je te le jure. » Riku fronça les sourcils et abaissa le regard, repassant dans sa tête ladite altercation. « Je n'ai rien compris, figure-toi. Sora n'a jamais été comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Kairi après un instant de silence, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, mais ça ne doit pas être très grave, non ? Enfin, je ne pense pas. C'est rare que vous vous disputiez sincèrement. Je suis sûre que vous allez vite vous réconcilier. »

Riku ne dit rien, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il resongea à cette scène, cette scène surréaliste à la lueur d'un lampadaire, tard le soir, devant la bibliothèque. S'il avait été plus crédule, il aurait pensé qu'il ne s'était agi que d'un rêve, ou du produit de son imagination. Sora... il n'avait pas été dans son état normal, cela lui avait sauté aux yeux. Cela l'avait tant déconcerté qu'il n'avait su comment réagir : ça l'avait presque perturbé. Cette nuit-là... Il lui avait jeté des regards étranges, et avait semblé si énervé, si agité, comme habité d'une ferveur étrange. Peut-être était-il malade, délirant sous l'effet de la fièvre ? Peut-être était-ce la raison de son absence de la veille et d'aujourd'hui ? Tout de même, même s'ils étaient en froid, il aurait pu l'avertir.

...En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait quelques jours que Sora avait un comportement sortant de l'ordinaire. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à débiter des absurdités sur cette fille, cette soi-disant amie d'enfance – comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Nadia ? Nanami ? Il n'avait pas retenu son nom. Toute cette histoire, de toute manière, ne lui disait rien, et il avait pensé que Sora avait dû tout inventer, mais... Quand il avait essayé de lui parler, de lui demander des explications et de le ramener sur terre, l'autre s'était braqué.

Tout de même, ce n'était pas comme lui d'oublier Kairi, même s'il s'était disputé avec lui. Il fixa la jeune fille, qui lui retourna un sourire distant, se demandant si elle pensait la même chose. Elle ne le disait pas, mais il soupçonnait que l'attitude de Sora avait dû la blesser.

Et il n'était pas venu au lycée la veille... Riku commençait à s'inquiéter face à cette absence de nouvelles. Il en avait au départ été agacé, ennuyé par leur dispute ridicule, mais maintenant, il commençait à se sentir un peu anxieux, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver, dans une petite ville tranquille comme la leur...

Quoique, cela ne l'avait pas empêché, lui-même, de... Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée.

« Je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison », annonça-t-il en se levant, la face sobre pour masquer son inquiétude.

Kairi le fixa et sourit. Elle avait sans doute deviné qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami.

« Oui, tu devrais aller le voir au lieu de bouder », le taquina-t-elle. Riku roula des yeux et elle lui tapota la main. « Gronde-le un peu de ma part, d'accord ? »

Riku quitta Kairi, la tête dans ses pensées. Il faisait frais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais il avait hâte de retourner dans la chaleur des rues ensoleillées. Les couloirs de l'hôpital, larges et silencieux, où il ne croisa guère que deux ou trois médecins, ne le mettaient pas à l'aise. Il se sentait vide, seul... abandonné s'il se laissait aller à autant de sentimentalisme. Il n'eut à y songer que quelques secondes, alors qu'il attendait tout seul dans la cabine d'ascenseur, avant que sa réalité ne le frappe de plein fouet : il était vraiment seul. Ses deux amis les plus chers avaient tous deux, dans des circonstances étranges et par l'effet d'une coïncidence bizarre, quitté ses côtés.

* * *

Ce samedi matin, il y avait du monde dans les rues du centre-ville, malgré la chaleur qui les avait déjà envahies. C'était le jour du marché, et les stands des vendeurs, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, avaient fleuri un peu partout sous leurs toiles multicolores, car la petite place centrale ne suffisait pas à les contenir. À côté des agriculteurs vendant leur récolte hebdomadaire de céréales et de légumes d'été, les pêcheurs tentaient d'écouler leurs prises, tandis que quelques commerçants venus du village au nord de l'île ou des minuscules îles aux alentours, profitaient de l'afflux de clients pour vendre céramiques, souliers, chapeaux, bijoux ou pâtisseries. Quelques autres commerçants, souvent aux stands les plus perfectionnés et à la marchandise plus diverse, venaient même du continent.

Tout autour de lui, les habitants allaient et venaient tranquillement dans un foisonnement de couleurs et de murmures de conversations, seuls ou par deux ou trois, un panier à la main, des sacs dans l'autre, se promenant d'un étal à l'autre. Le fromager près de la fontaine à sec était l'un des stands les plus fréquentés, reconnu pour la qualité de ses fromages. De l'autre côté de la rue, des citadins se pressaient devant un large stand de fruits et légumes qui prenait une bonne partie de la longueur de la rue par une double file d'étals chargés de cageots, et un peu plus loin, des odeurs alléchantes s'échappaient du four où rôtissaient des poulets et des brochettes. Sora et Kairi, toujours aussi curieux, toujours aussi enclins à s'émerveiller devant chaque petite parcelle du monde comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, adoraient flâner dans les rues le jour du marché. Riku les accompagnait parfois en soupirant quand ils insistaient. Mais même si le marché, toujours le même, trop quotidien pour constituer une source d'intérêt pour lui, ne l'attirait guère, ça lui allait : la compagnie de ses deux amis en valait la peine.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Sora. Lui qui l'avait toujours aidé, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné même quand Riku l'avait laissé tomber, toujours souriant face aux adversités... C'était grâce à lui que Riku était toujours en vie après tout. Et maintenant, il avait eu face à lui ce contraste inquiétant... ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il ne connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé qu'un imposteur avait remplacé son ami.

Il repensa à la place vide qui l'avait suivi dans les salles de classe la veille. Il avait eu du mal à en ôter les yeux, à cesser de se retourner vers le siège qu'aurait dû occuper Sora, des pressentiments horribles naissant en lui. Sora lui avait dit qu'il irait chercher cette prétendue amie d'enfance disparue dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il ne l'avait pas cru, mais il était impossible qu'il ait mis ses menaces à exécution, non ? Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un caprice de gamin ? (Sora ne grandirait-il donc jamais?). Cette fille existait-elle seulement au moins ? Ne s'était-il pas seulement mépris ? Il avait tenté de se remémorer ses souvenirs d'enfance, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il avait voulu parler. Il était vrai qu'il avait jeté de côté la plupart de ses souvenirs d'enfance qui ne concernaient pas Sora ou Kairi mais tout de même... Comment pourrait-il se souvenir vaguement de Leon, le garçon renfrogné qui ne parlait à personne, et pas d'une de leurs proches amis ?

« Sora... J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise... » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Les mains dans les poches et ses longues mèches grises obscurcissant son front, il dépassa les derniers stands sans leur accorder un regard malgré les appels des marchands et prit le chemin de la maison de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Ses pas les conduisirent jusqu'à la maison de Sora. Elle était moins grande et plus modeste que le manoir avec large terrasse et vue imprenable sur la mer de la famille de Riku, mais le jeune homme, pour être honnête, préférait celle-ci à la sienne. Située dans une ruelle tranquille, elle avait un aspect coquet et chaleureux qui apaisa légèrement ses soucis. Le portillon grinça quand il le poussa et en deux pas, il avait remonté le petit chemin de pierre traversant le minuscule parterre de fleurs coincé entre le petit muret de la propriété et la façade avant, et avait monté le perron. Il sonna à la porte, et attendit. Une odeur sucrée s'élevait des fleurs multicolores poussant dans un pot suspendu au plafond du perron par une chaîne, au-dessus de sa tête.

Rapidement, il entendit derrière la porte des pas qui se rapprochaient avec hâte. Il eut à peine le temps de se composer un air neutre que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la mère de Sora dont l'expression anxieuse et pleine d'espoir s'évanouit en un visage déçu quand elle l'aperçut. Riku sentit aussitôt ses propres inquiétudes refaire surface, car ce ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

« Riku ? Pourquoi es-tu... ? » demanda la mère de Sora, l'appréhension lisible sur son visage.

Il nota que ses yeux balayait les environs du regard comme si elle espérait voir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui et, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, il sentit les murmures douloureux de la peur chuchoter dans son cœur.

« Bonjour madame, salua-t-il cordialement d'une voix assurée. Je suis venu voir Sora. »

Les traits de la femme se déchirèrent en une expression plus que chagrine, plus qu'anxieuse. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Sa voix tremblait quand elle prit précipitamment la parole.

« On a appelé tes parents hier matin, mais ils m'ont dit que Sora n'était pas venu passer la nuit chez vous. J'ai essayé chez d'autres de ses amis, mais j'ai eu la même réponse. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît : est-ce que Sora est avec toi ?

-Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas ici ? Il n'est pas rentré ? » s'écria Riku, dont le cœur venait de faire un bond et dont le cerveau s'était lancé à l'action, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Bon sang ! Dans quoi Sora s'était-il fourré ?

« Combien de temps ? exigea-t-il.

-Jeudi soir, soupira la mère en s'essuyant le front, semblant soudain à bout de force. Elle prit appui sur le mur et détourna le regard, croisant les bras. « Ou vendredi matin ? Tu sais qu'il n'est pas allé à l'école jeudi, n'est-ce pas ? On avait reçu un mail du lycée. Il est rentré tard – il faisait nuit noire ! - je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait... On s'est mis en colère, bien sûr, et... On s'est disputé. On s'est un peu emporté, et lui aussi, je... Oh, c'est sans doute de notre faute. On aurait dû faire plus attention. On aurait dû... »

Elle s'interrompit et essuya son visage d'une main avant de se tourner vers Riku, le regard éteint.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, vous... ! Quand a-t-il disparu ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je te l'ai dit, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Hier matin, il ne se levait pas alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il faisait... je pensais qu'il boudait encore, mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Il n'y avait pas son sac d'école, alors on a cru qu'il était parti plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à nous parler, mais... »

Horrifié, Riku ne l'écoutait plus. Il... pour être honnête, il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu tourner ainsi. Il réalisait que Sora était probablement parti... N'avait-il pas dit que l'amie d'enfance qu'il voulait retrouver se trouvait dans une ville du continent ? Il n'était... quand même pas parti des Îles ? Lui, le trouillard qui rechignait même à s'aventurer seul dans les autres îles ?

« Vous... vous êtes allés voir la police ? demanda-t-il d'un ton distant, tentant de passer en revue tout ce qui pourrait servir d'indice pour savoir où se trouvait Sora à présent.

-Bien sûr ! Au début, on a hésité, parce qu'on a pensé qu'il nous avait refait une fugue comme l'année dernière et on préférait éviter que d'autres s'en mêlent, mais il serait au moins revenu hier, et l'intérieur de l'île... N'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver là-bas, s'il s'est perdu. Surtout avec cette chaleur... Oh, j'espère qu'ils vont le retrouver vite. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Riku devait trouver ce dont il s'agissait au plus vite.

Il se morigéna mentalement. Il aurait dû prêter plus attention à l'état inhabituel de son ami.

« Ella ? s'éleva une voix masculine depuis une pièce dans les profondeurs de la maison. Ils l'ont retrouvé ? C'est qui ?

-Non, c'est juste Riku ! » répondit la femme en se retournant. Elle refit face à Riku. « Tu veux entrer ?

-Non, merci, je... » Il hésita et changea soudain d'avis. « En fait, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de Sora si c'est possible. »

La mère de Sora marqua un temps de réflexion puis hocha la tête et s'écarta sur le côté, lui cédant le passage.

« Tu peux y aller, soupira-t-elle. La police a voulu y jeter un coup d'œil, mais on a refusé pour préserver son intimité, tu sais ? S'ils ne le retrouvent pas, on sera bien obligé de les laisser faire, mais pour le moment... Mais toi, tu es son ami, alors... »

Riku était déjà venu à de nombreuses reprises chez son meilleur ami. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait la chambre de Sora, mais sa mère insista néanmoins pour l'y conduire. Sans doute avait-elle ainsi l'impression de se rendre utile face à la situation dans laquelle elle était plongée. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, sur laquelle un vieux panonceau aux couleurs enfantines affichait en grandes lettres le nom de Sora, il remarqua immédiatement le téléphone de son ami en évidence sur son bureau et grimaça.

« Il a laissé son téléphone, commenta la femme comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais c'est inutile, il n'y avait rien dedans qui aurait pu nous aider. »

Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur le seuil comme si elle rechignait à le laisser seul, puis finit par redescendre les escaliers en lui annonçant d'une voix plate qu'elle était au salon s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Enfin seul, Riku parcourut rapidement mais avec application la chambre du regard. C'était une chambre comme les autres, normale, ce qui ne rendait l'absence de son propriétaire que plus étrange. La lumière du matin s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant bruire les rideaux. Comme les autres fois où il y avait mis les pieds, le lit était défait, les étagères dans le plus grand désordre, et le sol était jonché d'objets divers... quoiqu'il semblait plus en désordre que d'habitude. Une pile de cahiers et manuels scolaires avait été répandue sans soin près du bureau.

Riku fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, s'empêchant de penser qu'il était étrange d'y pénétrer à l'insu de Sora. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba à nouveau sur le petit téléphone bleu ciel de son ami. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit aussitôt, tombant immédiatement sur l'écran d'accueil – Sora ne s'était même pas donné la peine de le protéger par un mot de passe, ce bêta. Il sourit quand il aperçut l'image de l'écran d'accueil – une photo de lui, Kairi et Riku qu'ils avaient prise pendant les vacances, deux ans plus tôt. Les sourires des trois enfants accueillirent son regard et une pointe de nostalgie perça son cœur.

Sans se laisser néanmoins affecter, il consulta immédiatement les messages et SMS. Mais comme l'avait indiqué la mère de son ami, il ne trouva rien d'utile. Juste des messages de ses parents inquiets quand il n'était pas allé au lycée jeudi dernier, et de vieux messages de lui-même et de Kairi qui remontaient déjà à la semaine précédente, donc bien avant le début de toute cette histoire. Rien sur une quelconque amie d'enfance. Il le reposa et regarda de nouveau autour de lui, cherchant un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie...

Quand son regard retomba sur la pile d'affaires scolaires pêle-mêle sur le sol, Riku s'agenouilla et les examina. Un manuel de sciences... Oh, c'étaient les matières de mercredi. Des affaires de français, d'autres d'histoire-géo... Il y avait de tout. Plus étrange, la trousse et le cahier de correspondance reposaient au sommet de la pile, affaires pourtant emportées quel que soit le jour d'école. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se souvenir que la mère lui avait dit que son sac d'école avait disparu. Certes... et ce n'était manifestement pas pour aller en cours. Il l'avait emporté pour partir en voyage.

Il leva les yeux vers l'étagère la plus proche. La tirelire en forme de cochon rose était poussée de côté, dépassant du bord de l'étagère, comme si elle avait été replacée sans grande attention. Riku s'en empara et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver vide en la secouant.

Au moins pouvait-il se réjouir que son ami naïf ait fait un minimum de préparations ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il était parti loin, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Son ami avait bel et bien disparu, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand ni si il rentrerait.

Mais où ? Où était-il allé ? Où était-il allé chercher cette quelconque amie d'enfance ? Riku se plongea désespérément dans ses souvenirs, creusant dans sa mémoire. Sora le lui avait annoncé, cela il s'en souvenait, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom de la ville en question. Quel idiot... Enfin, se lamenter ne servirait à rien. Et puis, il avait eu autre chose à penser que de retenir les élucubrations de son ami à ce moment.

Riku avisa l'ordinateur, éteint mais à l'écran toujours ouvert, sur le bureau. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis mit de côté ses scrupules et s'installa sur la chaise du bureau, appuya sur le bouton d'allumage. Il avait l'impression d'outrepasser ses droits de meilleur ami, mais il se conforta en se remémorant qu'il faisait cela pour son bien.

En attendant que l'ordinateur achève de s'allumer, il regarda distraitement les quelques objets qui demeuraient sur le bureau, étrangement allégé de son désordre habituel – qui avait apparemment fini par terre. Ce fut ainsi qu'un éclat de couleurs attira son regard. Ses traits se fermant, il tendit la main et récupéra le pendentif de coquillages, précieux cadeau de Kairi à Sora. Il était impensable qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené avec lui. Presque encore plus impensable qu'il ait oublié d'aller visiter la jeune fille. Riku prit de nouveau conscience d'à quel point la situation était anormale.

Que se passait-il ?

L'ordinateur lui demanda un mot de passe, mot de passe que bien sûr il connaissait. Sora le lui avait révélé avec nonchalance des années plus tôt quand Riku avait utilisé son ordinateur, et bien entendu il n'avait jamais jugé utile de le changer. C'était bien Sora, ça... Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté quand l'ordinateur accepta son mot de passe.

La première chose qu'il se hâta d'aller regarder était l'historique Internet du jeune garçon. Les nombreuses recherches du nom de Naminé – oh, c'était donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelait – sautèrent aussitôt à ses yeux accablés. D'un autre côté... Il avait eu peur, vu la soudaineté de la situation, que quelqu'un de mal intentionné n'ait contacté le jeune garçon, peut-être en se faisant passer pour une amie d'enfance en détresse, mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas. En fait, même en remontant l'historique, il ne parvint pas à déterminer comment Sora avait entendu parler de cette fille. Les recherches de ce nom surgissaient soudainement sans crier gare. Vraiment étrange.

Les toutes dernières recherches, sur les sites Internet des compagnies de train et de bateau, avaient pour but la planification d'un trajet pour se rendre... à la Cité du Crépuscule ! Oui, maintenant, ce nom lui semblait familier. Cela signifiait donc que Sora, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté l'archipel, avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir sur le continent, dans des villes inconnues. En temps normal, l'idée même l'aurait poussé à se moquer gentiment de son ami un peu trop aventurier et naïf, mais dans la situation présente, cela ne put que l'inquiéter davantage.

Riku grogna et se frotta le front, regrettant l'absence d'eau. Il parcourut de nouveau l'historique et cliqua sur la ligne précédant les recherches ferroviaires et maritimes. Une carte se chargea lentement à l'écran, une carte indiquant l'adresse d'une certaine famille Oblivion... dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Il parcourut frénétiquement le bureau des yeux, maudissant d'être venu sans rien, et attrapa une feuille vierge et un stylo qui traînaient, notant précipitamment l'adresse en question comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse sous ses yeux. Enfin. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Un autre résultat dans la liste de l'historique lui fit hausser les sourcils tant il semblait en dissonance avec le reste : un article du site d'une école primaire, sur la fête de l'école ? Qu'est-ce que... Quand il le parcourut rapidement d'un regard inquisiteur, il comprit aussitôt à la mention d'une certaine Naminé Oblivion.

« Cette fille existe donc vraiment ? » murmura-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. L'article, vieux de dix ans, indiquait que Naminé était une élève de CP, dans une école au cœur de la Cité du Crépuscule. Pourtant, Sora n'avait-il pas insisté sur le fait que Naminé avait vécu dans les Îles, avant de disparaître quand ils avaient environ huit ans, c'est-à-dire en CE1 ou en CE2 ? S'était-il trompé ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, mais... Ou alors, Naminé avait vécu à la Cité du Crépuscule dans sa petite enfance, avait passé un court moment, peut-être une année, aux îles, avant de repartir dans sa ville natale ? Ça semblait plus probable. Et puis il y avait l'explication, plus sinistre mais qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger, que la personne qui avait contacté Sora, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne soit qu'une personne se faisant passer pour cette Naminé, endossant l'identité d'une personne existante pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et prétendant être une amie d'enfance perdue de vue pour émouvoir le cœur tendre du jeune garçon...

Dans la liste de l'historique, il dénicha ensuite l'adresse et le site d'un hôtel de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il comprit, comme c'était le seul hôtel dont le site avait été consulté, que Sora avait dû y descendre. Il nota l'adresse en dessous de celle de cette Naminé Oblivion, puis, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'utile, éteignit l'ordinateur et fourra le papier dans sa poche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le porte-bonheur de Kairi.

« Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser là tout seul alors que ton propriétaire t'a abandonné... »

Il l'attrapa, puis quitta les lieux.

Riku croisa la mère de Sora en redescendant les escaliers, qui le dévisagea avec espoir.

« Madame, est-ce que Sora vous a déjà parlé d'une certaine Naminé ? demanda-t-il.

-Naminé ? répéta-t-elle, l'air troublée. Hmmm... Je ne suis pas sûre, mais ce n'est pas impossible qu'il ait évoqué ce nom. Je crois qu'il nous avait demandé si on savait quelque chose sur elle, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le même nom. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que Sora soit avec...

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Riku. C'est juste... il m'en avait parlé aussi. »

Le jeune homme hésita. Devait-il révéler ce qu'il venait de découvrir ? Cela soulagerait très certainement ses parents, de savoir enfin où leur fils avait bien pu disparaître, même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison. D'un autre côté...

La certitude que la situation était grave, bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé, n'avait cessé de se renforcer au fil de ses découvertes. Il voulait d'abord avoir une chance de parler avec son meilleur ami sans que les autres ne s'en mêlent. Tant pis si la décision de Sora ne se révélait être au final qu'un simple coup de tête stupide.

* * *

« Oh, Riku ! Hé bien... je te manquais tellement que tu es déjà revenu me voir ? »

Kairi était manifestement surprise de le voir à nouveau. Elle était en train de déjeuner tranquillement, un plateau sur les genoux, quand Riku s'était précipité dans sa chambre.

Il attendit à peine de reprendre son souffle.

« Je vais chercher Sora, proclama-t-il.

-Hein ? »

Kairi reposa lentement sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe. Une goutte de soupe demeura sur ses lèvres, menaçant de glisser le long de son menton, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'une main tâtonnant à la recherche de sa serviette alors qu'elle fixait Riku.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

En sentant toute l'émotion qui transpirait dans sa voix, Riku comprit qu'elle avait déjà dû deviner la moitié de l'histoire. Elle avait toujours été trop sensible sous ses apparences de fille assurée que rien n'ébranlait, trop apte à se connecter et à résonner avec le cœur des gens, tout comme Sora. D'eux trois, Riku était vraiment celui qui était différent, faisait tache.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le siège.

« Il a disparu », annonça-t-il. Quand elle laissa échapper une exclamation, l'air d'avoir mille questions à vouloir lui poser, il ajouta : « Est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'une certaine Naminé ?

-Naminé ? Non, pourquoi ? C'est qui ? Sa nouvelle petite amie ? » Kairi fit la moue. « Il aurait pu au moins nous dire au revoir avant de s'enfuir avec elle. Quel mal élevé. »

Elle plaisantait, mais il était évident que ce n'était que pour masquer la violente inquiétude qui la tourmentait à son tour.

« Apparemment, ce serait une amie qu'on aurait connue il y a environ huit ans, expliqua Riku, la dévisageant attentivement. Tu es sûre que ce nom ne te dit rien ? »

Kairi secoua la tête et but une gorgée d'eau.

« Qui t'a parlé de cette personne ? dit-elle sérieusement. Sora c'est ça ? »

Riku grimaça.

« Ouais. Il m'a demandé si je la connaissais mercredi. Et jeudi, il m'a servi toute une histoire comme quoi elle serait une ancienne amie d'enfance disparue qui serait en danger et qui aurait besoin d'aide, et il voulait aller la retrouver pour l'aider. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux, mais ses parents m'ont dit qu'il avait disparu depuis jeudi soir. Et... j'ai trouvé cette adresse dans son ordinateur, annonça-t-il en lui tendant le papier, dont elle s'empara aussitôt pour porter devant ses yeux. On dirait que cette fille, Naminé Oblivion, existe bel et bien. Ce nom ne me dit rien mais Sora était persuadé de la connaître et il est parti... la voir apparemment.

-Est-ce que tu es allé voir l'école primaire ? s'enquit Kairi en retournant le papier. Pour voir si une certaine Naminé y a été inscrite ?

-Non... Et je n'aurai pas le temps. Je pars au plus vite, et l'école est fermée aujourd'hui. »

Kairi hocha la tête puis lui rendit le papier sans un mot. Son regard se fit distant. Elle réfléchissait.

« La Cité du Crépuscule, c'est loin, non ?

-C'est sur le continent, à plusieurs heures de train.

-... Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, rassure-toi.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-...Moi aussi. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille revinrent vers lui et elle haussa les sourcils en baissant le regard vers la main du jeune homme.

« Ça me tracasse depuis que t'es arrivé, mais pourquoi as-tu mon pendentif au fait ?

-Sora l'a laissé, avoua-t-il avec une grimace, grimace qu'elle lui rendit.

-Ouais, je m'en doutais. »

Kairi soupira et posa délicatement le plateau à côté de ses genoux, avant de laisser sa tête retomber dans son oreiller.

« J'ai un peu peur, tu sais, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et je ne peux rien faire tant que je suis coincée ici... Sérieusement, si je n'étais pas dans un tel état, j'aurais pensé que vous me faisiez une mauvaise blague. Mais vous n'oseriez jamais faire quelque chose comme ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je... J'ai l'impression que... »

Elle ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se retourner vers Riku avec un sourire un peu chagriné mais confiant.

« Tu vas le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur toi.

-Bien sûr, lui assura-t-il gravement. Tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets. Ne te fais pas de souci.

-J'aurais voulu venir, mais je suis en trop mauvais état, se désola-t-elle. Tant pis. Une autre petite aventure que je manquerai. Tch, vous les garçons, vous me laissez toujours derrière hein. » Comme Riku se passait la main à l'arrière du crâne, l'air de vouloir s'excuser, elle rit. « Tu prends ton rôle tellement sérieusement... Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas la police s'en occuper ?

-Non, je... » Riku soupira et fit un mouvement vague de la main. « Tu vois... Sora a toujours été là pour nous, non ? C'est lui qui nous a sauvés. » Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et il poursuivit. « Donc, j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille. Comme ça... Je suppose que j'aurais l'impression de rembourser ma dette, tu vois ? De compléter mon parcours. C'est quelque chose de spécial. »

Kairi roula des yeux.

« Sérieusement, Riku, combien de fois on va devoir te dire qu'il n'y a pas de « dette » ! »

Riku la regarda gravement.

« Tu dis ça mais ça t'a touchée aussi, non ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tout ira bien. Je ne le laisserai pas se perdre, tu peux me croire. Et puis, ma tante habite à la Cité du Crépuscule, je vais aller chez elle, comme si je passais un petit séjour loin des Îles pour me changer les idées. Tout va bien se passer. »

Kairi le considéra un instant puis sourit.

« Bien entendu. C'est le moment où je te donne mes encouragements et mes au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, hé bien, fais ce que tu veux. Emporte mon pendentif, il te portera bonheur avec un peu de chance. Et Riku... ramène-le à Sora d'accord ? Retrouve-le... »

Riku se leva, les poings sur les hanches, l'air plus confiant que ce qu'il se sentait réellement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kairi. Je jure de le traîner jusqu'ici si je dois en venir à ça. »

 **Et voilà pour la première partie de l'histoire ! S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir, et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
